Misery and the Ministry
by JustBFree
Summary: A 'Marriage Law Challenge' fic.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hello everybody! I have been checking out several of the Marriage Law Challenge fics and I decided to toss my hat into the ring! Hope you like what you see

Chapter 1

"Well, Hermione, today's the big day," Parvati mused as she looked out the window of their room. She had tied her dark hair back with a silver and green ribbon, to show some degree of respect to her future husband.

The Ministry of Magic had announced the passing of a Marriage Law. A ludicrous act that declared the necessity of arranged marriages within the wizarding world. Hermione and the rest of the school had been in complete upheaval about the subject-barely any schoolwork had been done since the announcement nearly two weeks past.

They had no idea of to whom they would be wedded, but a letter had come by owl to inform them that certain Gryffindor girls would be betrothed to a Slytherin, thus the color of Parvati's ribbon. Hermione feared being assigned to Draco Malfoy more than any other, a husband that referred to her as "that brainy Mudblood" was not what she wanted.

At least Lavender would be matched with a Hufflepuff!

The bleakness of the situation had settled in Hermione's stomach like a great ball of lead, weighing her down, slowing her thought processes. The anxiety was enough to kill, but the suspense added some measure of excitement to their otherwise boring school days-though because of Harry, Hermione's schooldays could never be called boring.

Whether they liked it or not, the girls and boys of Hogwarts were going to fall under the law.

Hermione sat on her bed, watching Parvati look out the window. Before the day was over, they'd both be affianced to a Slytherin. Seeing that they didn't have a choice in the matter, Hermione's only worry was if she would be selected for Draco or one of his thugs.

"Are you ready?" she asked hollowly.

"No, how could I possibly be ready for this? I can't believe Fudge has done this, it's insane!" Hermione groaned.

"You're right as usual, but we can't do anything about it now. And it may work out, who knows? We may get stuck with some rich, handsome, kind Slytherin boys. Or at least ones that won't drive us crazy." Parvati mused.

"No such creature exists." Hermione said flatly.

Parvati pulled Hermione to her feet and they headed towards the door. "Come on, Hermione, stranger things have happened."

The girls made their way down to the Great Hall, where the students, teachers and Ministry officials were all anticipating the announcements. Parvati went to sit with her other friends while Hermione took her usual spot between Ron and Harry.

They watched silently as the last students filed into the Hall and sat at their tables. Without missing a beat, Dumbledore rose from the center chair and every pair of eyes found focus on him.

"Students of Hogwarts, as I'm sure you know, times in the wizarding world are changing, and as such, we must change with it. The increasing rate of still borns and squibs produced from pureblood families has alerted to the Ministry of Magic the need for drastic measures to ensure the continuity of the race. As such, the Marriage Law has been passed, and Hogwarts is among the first institutions to fall under it. Spouses will be assigned tonight, and lives will be no doubt be changed forever-it's normal to be nervous, but I have faith in the Ministry's decision on the matchmaking. Mr. Fudge, if you would," Dumbledore sat down, handing the reigns over to the Minister.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Now, you all know why you're here, so let's not dawdle, eh? Now, Alan Newman shall be wed to Molly Jenkins…"

Hermione let her mind drift away from the barbaric scene before her. Arranged marriages to strangers-the Ministry had sunk to a new low.

She felt Ron jump beside her and realized that his name had been called. His face was even redder than his hair and he looked speechless. "Whose name was called?" Hermione asked an equally shocked Harry. "I wasn't paying attention."

"He's got to marry Gabby Stone." Harry said with a grin as he slapped Ron on the back in a brotherly way.

Hermione was surprised, to say the least. Gabby was a very pretty and very kind Ravenclaw-she'd always had her eye on Ron, and now he was her brand new fiancé. Ron turned in his seat and waved to her from across the Hall.

Gabby smiled back and batted her lashes.

"Wow. The Ministry finally did something right!" he said excitedly.

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron, happy for her friend, but still apprehensive for herself. Her name hadn't been called yet; now there were less and less Slytherin between her and Draco.

Fudge tore through the long list, and finally, near the end: "Severus Snape will be wed to Hermione Granger…"

The whole world seemed to stop. Snape?!

Not everyone was paying much attention to Fudge anymore now that their names had been called, but Hermione's friends definitely noticed. The color drained from Parvati's face as she looked at Hermione, Harry was completely speechless and Ron was now red for a different reason.

Fudge finally finished the list and was thanking Dumbledore for being such a generous host, and said that he must be on his way. Hermione saw him being escorted back to Dumbledore's office and she hazarded a glance at Snape's reaction.

He was no longer at the table. She didn't know where he might have gone, but decided that it didn't matter as she rushed to catch up to Dumbledore and Fudge.

Running past her House table and through the corridors to Dumbledore's office was difficult, her legs felt like jelly. She reached the door and hesitated-she could hear voices inside.

"Who the bloody Hell do you think you are?! You paper-pushing moron, I will never marry-"

"Unhand him, Severus!" Dumbledore demanded.

"Not until he repeals the Marriage Law! You cannot force me to marry her, she was a student of mine, this is insane!"

"Release me, Professor, or I'll have you thrown into Azkaban!"

"REPEAL THE LAW!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to!"

Hermione couldn't wait much longer, she had to speak with the Minister and reason with him before Snape broke his neck. She pushed the office door open, unsurprised to see Snape gripping Fudge by the lapels of his jacket while Dumbledore had drawn his wand on him.

"Why not?" she asked, the first thing that came to her mind.

All three of the men turned to her. "Why can't you repeal the law?"

"The law is binding to all parties considered; it cannot be broken or changed." Fudge answered.

Snape shoved Fudge away from him and scowled, "Didn't you consider the consequences at all?"

"Well of course we did, but your annoyance is of no significance when compared to the survival of our race." Fudge shot back angrily.

Snape advanced on him again, but Dumbledore moved between him and Fudge. "That's quite enough, Severus, you've made your point."

"The Ministry has made a huge mistake-" Snape cut in angrily.

"No! The Ministry does NOT make mistakes. The Marriage Law will remain in place for the next 1000 years if it has to." Fudge declared.

Snape raised his own wand and took in a breath to cast a spell, but Dumbledore cut him off. "No, Severus, put your wand away. If the contract is, as you say, Cornelius, binding to all parties, then I'm afraid all we can do now is try to make the best of the situation."

"There is no good side to this situation! I will not marry her, I can't! She's still a child, and there's no way-"

"Actually, she's technically 18, through use of a time turner used in her third year, so there should be no problem now regarding the differences in your age. The ceremonies will be held next month, so I suggest that you and your fiancé," Snape visibly winced at the word, "start getting to know each other. The more you get to be comfortable around one another, the better. The wizarding world will need little heirs and heiresses soon, so best to start early." Fudge said crisply to Hermione and Snape.

The dark wizard lunged at Fudge so fast that Dumbledore almost didn't react quickly enough. With a flick of his wand, the potions professor was instantly frozen in place, still as a statue.

"Thank you, Headmaster. And you, young miss, I hope that you have better coping skills than your future husband-I'd hate to see a pair like you breed unstable children."

"That's enough, Fudge. On your way." Dumbledore urged.

"As you wish."

Fudge vanished from Dumbledore's fireplace and both the Headmaster and Hermione turned to the still frozen Snape. A spell was muttered, a wand waved, and he lunged forward, landing on his feet.

"You should have let me kill him," Snape growled.

"Now, now, Severus, don't overreact. I know this is a delicate matter for both of you, but-"

"Why did we get assigned to each other? Why wasn't I selected for another student, at least?" Hermione demanded. The very idea of marrying her former Potions master made her stomach lurch.

"It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of! She's half my age! A student!" Snape bellowed.

"I have checked and rechecked the Marriage Law several times. There was no guarantee that you, Hermione would be selected for a student, only a Slytherin. And Severus is the Head of Slytherin House."

"This can't be happening." Hermione said in disbelief. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, she was supposed to meet someone later on in life, fall in love and then get married when she was ready-not have her marriage dictated by the government!

And a marriage to Snape would be horrible, she knew it! He'd always been picking on her while she was in his Potions classes; surely he'd be the same way at home. She could see it now: Hermione would slave away doing housework while he insulted her work ethic.

Life would be Hell.

Fudge had also mentioned the need for children. She knew she wasn't ready for that sort of relationship yet, especially not pregnancy! Sex with Snape? No. Impossible, she couldn't be expected to come to his bed every night until a child was conceived.

The thought made her swoon.

Dumbledore steadied her while Snape didn't seem to notice, too absorbed in pacing the floor, deep in angry thoughts. His natural dark magic was coming off of him in small waves, crackling in the air.

"I think you should both just go to bed, you'll make yourself sick of you keep carrying on like this. Sleep will clear your minds and settle your nerves. I'll send an owl to you both tomorrow and set a meeting for when we can talk." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Snape paused to glare at Dumbledore before stalking out of the room, the door slamming with an echoing crack.

"You see? This is never going to work." She said.

Hermione went back to her room, not knowing what to think.


	2. Revelations

Hermione found no sleep whatsoever in her dorm. The other Gryffindor girls were all chattering wildly about their new fiancés, most of them had actually made out pretty well despite having to marry Slytherin.

"Oh, I know everyone thinks he's just a lunk-headed brute, but I've known Gregory Goyle for years, and he's a really sweet guy, I'm positive we'll get along…"

"And Derek Slobeth is pretty good looking, he's got those stormy eyes, I bet our kids will be adorable!"

She didn't join into their gossip, she pulled the curtains hanging from the canopy around her bed, clearly not wanting to be disturbed. Being from the Muggle world, she felt sick at the idea that she had no say at all in who she would marry.

Arranged marriages were common in the wizarding world, but nearly unheard of in London.

She hadn't even been thinking about landing a boyfriend yet, much less marriage! But now it'd be forced on her, she had to marry that cranky former teacher of hers, Professor Snape.

They had barely spoken to each other since her fifth year when she'd dropped Potions after a very nasty accident where Neville had spilled his cauldron on her and her clothes had literally disappeared. Snape had been kind enough to rush over and give her his cloak to cover herself, but after that incident she knew she'd had enough-she may have had the grades to take the advanced classes, but that was the last straw!

They were to talk in the morning; Dumbledore had said he'd send her an appointment letter sometime. She knew it wouldn't help, she had read the Marriage Law several times-she was stuck with Snape.

As the gossip died down, the dorm became quiet and Hermione found sleep.

"Caw! Caw!" Hermione woke up to the sound of rustling feet and hushed voices. Pulling back the curtain of her canopy, she found her friends all cooing quietly over a large raven that was perched on the windowsill.

"Whose bird is that?" she asked.

"Not sure, I've never seen it in the owlry when I send letters. He brought something for you though." Parvati said, handing her an envelope.

As Parvati turned back to the bird, Hermione went back to her bed where she could read the note in private.

She ripped the envelope and was surprised to find Snape's neat handwriting instead of Dumbledore's.

'_Miss Granger, come down to my private office this evening at 7:00, we have much to discuss. S.S.'_

She read and reread the note a few more times, committing the appointment to memory before she hid the note away and began to get ready for the day's lessons.

The day passed as slow as could possibly be imagined. All of the seventh years were too distracted to pay attention in class; so many of them were caught up with the engagements. Some of them were thrilled, like Ron and Harry, while others were miserable.

None, however, could have been more miserable then Hermione. As far as she knew, she was the only one in the school that'd been assigned to a teacher. And he wasn't even a nice teacher, at that!

Classes dragged on and on, lectures lost their meaning, her writing turned to chicken scratch-Hermione knew she'd never get anything done until she talked to Snape, so she gratefully gave up trying.

Her grades were perfect; she could afford to take a day off.

Finally, the school day was over, and the students could do whatever they wanted. Hermione came back to her dorm room to find the place scattered with both Muggle and wizard wedding magazines and posters.

"Hermione, there you are! Listen, tell me what you think, would I be better in a pink or a blue wedding dress?"

"Should I wear any jewelry, or put flowers in my hair?"

"How should I have my makeup look?"

Hermione didn't want to think about weddings at all, the very thought made her shake with anxiety, but she had hours before Snape wanted to meet with her. It was either suffer through her friends' enthusiasm or sit alone and stare at the clock.

After much arguing, Parvati, Lavender and the rest of the girls decided on a day to go into town and shop for their wedding things. All of the necessary items (jewelry, flowers, dresses and shoes) will be bought in one day.

A large amount of galleons would exchange hands, but it was their one and only wedding day, after all.

The girls had even made full size paper gown models to get a better idea of what they wanted, and had made Hermione one to cheer her up-they knew she had been appalled at the idea of an arranged marriage to begin with, but then to be paired with Snape was devastating.

Hermione rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that evening and looked over at the clock. 7:05!

"Oh no! I have to go!" she shrieked.

"What? Where are you going? We haven't even started yet!" Lavender called after her as she ran down the hall.

Hermione ripped off the paper gown they had made her put on for modeling and charged down the endless corridors of Hogwarts until she reached the dungeons. She flew past the classroom and down another flight of steps to Snape's private office.

It was a place that few teachers and even fewer students had seen, or even wanted to see. The potions classroom was creepy enough; one could only guess what kinds of things he kept in private!

She stopped outside the door and took a few deep breaths, then raised her hand to the large brass knocker.

"You're late, Miss Granger." Stated a cold voice directly behind her.

Hermione jumped and spun around, putting her face to face with Snape. His black eyes bore into hers, making her feel very small and very foolish. Dumbledore, thankfully, was right behind him.

"She is, but not by much, Severus. Now, Miss Granger, would you please step inside Professor Snape's office?"

Hermione did as he asked and followed them inside. The office was surprisingly neat; Snape's desk was clear, but for a few sheets of paper. Hermione got closer and saw that it was a copy of the Marriage Law conditions.

She took a seat before the desk. Snape moved to sit behind it, but Dumbledore took his chair. With a deep scowl, Snape took a chair on the other side, next to Hermione.

"Now, I have read the Marriage Law conditions thoroughly, as have you, Severus. And, I'm sorry to tell the both of you that there is no way out. Miss Granger, you are a Muggle-born witch of the appropriate age, and you, Severus, are a pureblood wizard in your prime. You two have been assigned to each other by the Ministry of Magic, and if you do not obey the Ministry's order, your wands shall be taken."

"What? They'd go that far?!" Hermione jumped up from her chair.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Granger. The Ministry is very serious when it comes to this." Dumbledore said soothingly. Hermione sunk back into her chair.

"So we don't have a choice?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger." Dumbledore looked down at her but then turned his attention to Snape. "But Severus is a good man, despite his previous…associations. And he will protect you, provide you with everything you will need. You will finish your education and then continue into whatever field you desire."

For the first time, Snape spoke up. "Headmaster, I wish to speak to Miss Granger in private."

Dumbledore nodded. "Understood."

Severus rose and followed Dumbledore to the door, bidding him good night. The door shut and he turned his cold stare onto her.

"Alone at last," he said.

Hermione felt like the room had shrunk and Snape was looming over her like a vampire, cold and calculating. She cleared her throat, but didn't say anything.

"Arranged to marry, no way out of the contact…I think we need to talk. Tea?" he asked as he moved farther into the room.

"Uh, yes, with two sugars, please. Sir."

"I think it most necessary that we discuss last night's events, specifically what it is that you think happened."

"What I think?"

"Yes, give me your prospective, Miss Granger. You were always one to share your findings in class, you can share them now."

"I think the Ministry is insane, and Fudge is an incompetent moron." She said bluntly. No need for politeness now that Dumbledore was gone.

Snape handed her a teacup and sat in his rightful chair behind the desk. At her comment, he smirked and raised an eyebrow. "For once, we share the same opinion. And while the Ministry is ridiculous for drawing up the Marriage Law in the first place, it is not so misguided in it's thinking that they'd authorize a student/teacher marriage."

Hermione looked up from her tea. "What?"

"Come now, Miss Granger, you really think it was an accident?"

"You mean someone changed the list?"

"Yes, at the last moment, and with no small amount of help, I can assure you."

"You changed it?" she asked. What he was saying didn't make any sense, why would he be trying to marry her?

"Yes, I did."

"But…why?! I mean, why would you have changed the list, we haven't even spoken since the end of fifth year!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Miss Granger, but you see I had to change the list, as it had already been tampered with. The Death Eaters that remain had destroyed the original and replaced it with another. Their list would have had Hogwarts near invaded by marriages between students and members of what remains of the higher circles."

"You mean they're trying to get to Dumbledore, don't you?" she asked, starting to understand.

"Now you're using your head. Though Voldemort is gone, Dumbledore still has other enemies. I've changed everything, and Hogwarts will remain safe."

"But then why were so many Gryffindor wed with Slytherin? Isn't the rest of Hogwarts and Dumbledore still in danger?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of the tea.

Snape shook his head, "The list that I created up had the correct students placed with Slytherin. They're not all in league with the Dark Lord, you know. Personally, I think that assumption is stereotypical just because he was sorted into Slytherin House all those years ago." He mused.

Hermione was still in shock, but there was one thing she didn't understand. "Professor Snape, why did you assign us together?"

Snape leaned forward and reached over the surface of his desk, covering one of her hands with both of his.

"Because I've been in love with you for quite some time, Miss Granger."


	3. The List Switch and Dress Shopping

The color drained from Hermione's face and her eyes bulged. "What?" she squeaked.

"My gods, if I've taught you anything over the years, I would've at least hoped you could distinguish sarcasm from sincerity by now." He drawled with a classic roll of the eyes. Snape lifted his hands from hers and folded them in front of him.

Hermione let out a breath and felt her blood pressure go back to normal. "Oh, thank the gods." She said as she withdrew her hand.

"No, I find arranged marriages detestable, and considering I'll have to marry _you_, I'd rather kiss a mountain troll." He sneered.

Hermione scowled. "You're no prize either."

He ignored her comment and explained, "Our pairing was an accident. I had only a few precious minutes to change that list, not enough time to make the individual matches myself, so I just used a spell to have the Gryffindor and Slytherin of Hogwarts matched-it would protect the Gryffindor students from being engaged to any Death Eaters, but since I am-as Dumbledore said earlier-Head of Slytherin House…you understand."

Hermione sighed heavily and tried not to let her head swim with anxiety. '_I would have_ _been better off with the Death Eaters_.' She thought miserably.

He saw that she wasn't going to say anything, and continued. "I've risked my neck to save you and your troublesome friends-again-and I think it's time that you start acting a little more grateful."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, slightly defensive.

"I can protect you from dangers that you are not even aware of. The Death Eaters will not suspect anything if appearances are kept up whenever we see them." He stated casually; much too casually for Hermione's tastes.

"We're going to see them?"

Snape leaned forward. "No, they're coming to see us."

"I'm going to be sick." Hermione declared once she set foot back in her dorm.

"Why? Where'd you go?" Ginny asked, looking up from a wedding magazine. Ginny was still too young to be married, but she thought the whole thing to be just as exciting as the other girls had.

"I was called down to Snape's dungeon."

"So what happened?"

"Well, we decided that I am definitely _not_ wearing pink to the wedding ceremony." Hermione said listlessly as she flopped down on her bed and pulled a pillow over her face.

"What? Hermione, come out of there and tell me what happened!" Ginny demanded as she pulled the pillow away and made Hermione sit up.

"The Marriage Law is an unbreakable contract. The list was never read out loud before last night and once the words are spoken, the parties are bound completely. Snape and I are going to get married right along with everyone else, there's no way out."

"Oh my gods, I can't believe the Ministry would do that!"

"It wasn't the Ministry, it was Snape." Hermione said.

"What? He made them say your name with his? That cheat! I'll go owl my father right now, maybe he can make them bend the rule for you-just the tiniest bit, I mean there has to be a way to save you from that-"

"There's no way out, Ginny."

"But, maybe they would-"

"You know they won't. You're babbling, you only babble when you panic, and you only panic when you feel helpless. This is _my_ helpless situation, not yours. Let me deal with it the way I want."

Ginny knew what Hermione was saying was true, that's why they were such good friends. Hermione was always honest-almost to a fault. With great effort, Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself for Hermione.

"Ok. How are you going to deal with this helpless situation of yours, then?"

Hermione shrugged and sighed, her eyes wandering the room, seeming to be looking for inspiration. "Well…sneaking out of our dorm and into Hogsmeade to get drunk seems like a pretty good idea right now."

A week went by with no communication between Hermione and Snape. Life went on as usual, and Hermione could almost forget about the whole situation-she went to class, she wrote her essays, she did her homework. Nothing around the school had changed-until she set foot in her dorm room.

Ginny, Lavender and Parvati had scattered the floor with newspaper clippings, magazines, advertisement posters and design sheets on weddings. The sight would snap Hermione back to the present, reminding her that she had to get on with her planning as well.

The wedding ceremony was in three weeks, and she hadn't so much as chosen a color for her wedding dress.

"Come on, Hermione. Today's the day we're all leaving school to go shopping-you need to get it done sometime." Lavender urged her. "I know you don't want to marry Snape, but you have to at least try to find something to look forward to."

"Lavender's right, you should just come with us, it'll be fun. We'll eat lunch, go shopping, you know, a girls' day out." Said Ginny.

Through much more convincing, Hermione took up her bag and followed her friends through Hogsmeade. While they giggled and gossiped, Hermione tailed after them, wishing for the whole thing to just be a horrible nightmare.

Wizard wedding dresses were different from Muggle ones, which Hermione found to be very interesting. While Muggle wedding dresses came in all kinds of different styles and lengths, wizard-wedding dresses were much simpler.

In the Muggle world they would be described as "slip dresses" because the material was almost sheer and very delicate to the touch. The dresses all had v-necks and thin straps that crossed in the back. All wizard-wedding dresses were like this, the only differences being in size and color.

Parvati chose a lovely mint green dress and matching shoes, while Lavender decided on a dress in a most beautiful shade of sky blue. Hermione would have chosen a jet-black funera dress to match her mood, but Ginny insisted she try on several dresses of different colors.

Yellow made her look washed out, green made her look sick and she hated pink-all that was left was a pretty violet dress. It fit perfectly, looked lovely on her and wasn't too expensive-Parvati, Lavender and Ginny forced Hermione to buy it, though she would've sooner set it on fire.

The dresses had presented the largest obstacle for the girls, and after they had the dresses, everything else was simple. Flowers, jewelry, makeup, Hermione didn't care; she just wanted to get away from the whole thing.

She considered running away, but she had nowhere else to go. She still hadn't told her parents about the whole thing. They wouldn't understand anyway. As Muggles, arranged marriages were thought of as something one would read in a romance novel, not something that could actually happen to their daughter. What would they make of Snape?

'Yes, mum and dad, I'd like to introduce to you my fiancé who was assigned to me by the magical government. He's always been a mean bastard, he was in league with the most evil wizard of the age, and he's as old as you-Professor Snape!'

She wasn't even in the habit of calling him by his first name; to her, "professor" _was_ his first name. Then again, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing if they remained so aloof to each other.

She would have to move into his quarters, but they could live as roommates and maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she thought. He'd already assured her that she could finish her education and continue her life as planned, save for this one arrangement.

_It might not be so bad_, she had reasoned. _Snape's grumpy, but at least he won't hurt me. _

The consolation the thought gave her was small, but it was enough to keep her from crying, at least for one night.

"Caw! Caw!"

Hermione heard a distant bird calling, but kept her eyes shut. It was Saturday morning, she wanted to sleep in. Shopping all around Hogsmeade the day before had worn her out a little bit, she needed more rest than usual.

She shifted on her bed and rolled onto her back. A light weight settled on her stomach and she finally opened her eyes. Snape's raven was perched on her, a note in his beak. Hermione reached and took the note. "Thank you." She said to it.

The raven flew out the window, and Hermione watched it, impressed by how fast he was. Gone in a flash, she was sure he was back with Snape already.

Looking to the note he had sent, Hermione read:

'Miss Granger, I have been informed that you and several other Gryffindor went into Hogsmeade yesterday to purchase things for the wedding ceremony. I am curious to see the wedding dress you have chosen. As for me, I am crafting a charm for the wedding day, which is now only two weeks away. Please come by my office tonight-on time, if you can manage it-at 9:00 for tea. S.S.'

Hermione sighed and put the note into a shoebox, along with the first note he had sent her. He wanted to see the dress, which for any other man would be understandable-but for Snape?

Why would he care what she wore? It wasn't like he actually cared about the wedding, he had said it himself, _"Considering I'll have to marry _you_, I'd rather kiss a mountain troll." _

Hermione got ready to meet with Harry and Ron to see what they had gotten for their brides-to-be. She was curious to see what the men of the wizarding world were supposed to present to the women on the wedding day. She was on a level akin to Harry in her ignorance of such things.

So much she didn't understand of the wizarding world, but she'd have to learn soon enough…

"Hermione, feels like we haven't seen you in ages!" Ron greeted her warmly at their table in the Great Hall. Ron and Harry gave her a quick hug and she felt her worries slip away.

"Well, we've all been busy, haven't we?" she asked.

"Don't get me started! I had to drag Harry all over London and Diagon Alley the other day to help him get something for Jessica."

"Well, sorry, but I don't feel ready to get married just yet." Harry said testily.

"Why not? Jessica's really pretty, and she's lucky to have you, mate." Ron said playfully.

"That's not it, it's just…this whole thing is a bit strange, don't you think?" Harry asked.

Hermione knew the truth behind all the parings on the Ministry's list, but kept quiet. It would just upset Harry and Ron to know that Snape had tampered with the list-consequently assigning himself to her.

"A _bit_ strange, Harry? I think it's bloody ridiculous! Hermione's stuck with Snape! I mean, that's got to be a mistake if I've ever heard one! But of course the Ministry won't change it, too much pride. They'd turn us on into birds before admitting they were wrong." Ron spat.

"I don't see how Hermione's deal is any better than a death sentence," Harry agreed.

"He's a mean bastard, but Snape said he'd let me continue my education here and then into whatever field I choose. It probably won't be as bad as we think, but I don't want to talk about it anymore." Hermione said tiredly.

She didn't want to be anywhere near Snape at all, but there was no need to spend their whole afternoon bad-mouthing him. She was with her friends now and she just wanted to forget.

"Oh, he's brewed a potion to bewitch her to his side," Ron smiled.

"We've lost her!" Harry laughed.

"Oh, you two! Just show me what you got while you were suffering through the shops, will you?" she asked.

After seeing Ron and Harry's wedding gifts, Hermione was impressed. With the inheritance Harry's parents had left him, he was able to afford a beautiful pink diamond bracelet for Jessica. She was adopted by Muggle parents, the Swansites, so she and Harry already had something in common-except of course for the fact that she actually _liked_ her adopted family. A pretty and playful Hufflepuff, she had always liked Harry but they had never gotten a chance to date.

He had met with Jessica earlier in the day and they had discussed what to get her. Harry reported to them that she'd wanted something simple, but Ron had told Hermione in private that after Harry met with Jessica, he'd been adamant to splurge on the diamonds.

"I think he's become a bit happier with the pairings now that he and Jessica have talked. He may have been worried that she was after his money and fame-thankfully, she isn't. Jessica is sweet as a bunny!" Ron had told her as they walked to Mythology together.

"Come on, Ron, show me what you've gotten Gabby." Hermione urged him quietly.

"Alright, alright, here." He said, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

Hermione took the box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a single emerald in the center. "Ron, it's-"

"Cheap, I know," he said, taking back the box and putting it in his pocket. "But it's the best I could do. I'll have to work over the summer in Fred and George's shop to pay it off."

"No, Ron, it's beautiful, Gabby's going to love it."

"Really?"

"Really, I mean it. Now, come on, we're going to be late."

"Right."

Ron and Hermione quickly filed into the classroom along with the other students.

The end of her magic lessons did not ease the stress of the day, as she recalled the letter from Snape asking her to come once again to his private office. She went back to her dorm and was dragged into the wedding plans by her friends, who were now more nervous than excited.

She couldn't blame them; marriage was a life changing experience, not a one-night event like the Yule Ball. Hermione watched as Lavender paced up and down the room erratically, muttering under her breath. Parvati was tearing through magazines looking for ideas on how to do her hair and makeup, her hands subtly shaking as she did.

Their anxiety was nothing compared to hers, however, as they were looking forward to the wedding day while Hermione was dreading it.

She was jealous of all her friends; they got to marry boys their own age, many of whom were kind and handsome, while she was stuck with a grumpy ex-teacher.

"Life sucks." Was a colorful phrase she remembered hearing on television whenever she stayed with her parents in the Muggle world, and it certainly applied here.

Carefully, she knocked three times on the heavy dungeon door. Her rapping on the door seemed to echo across the whole school, Hermione winced as the thunderous banging was amplified by the corridors of Hogwarts.

Snape yanked the door open-his pale face and hands seeming to float in the black space of his office. "Miss Granger, right on time. Please come in." he stepped aside and waved his wand, the office lit up-a single source of light illuminated from the ceiling.

"Thank you sir." She said quietly as she shuffled into his office.

Snape gestured for her to sit before his desk and he sat on the other side; a magical tea service moved toward her and she took a cup with a few biscuits.

_Chocolate, cherry and cinnamon treats? I would've expected beetle shells and frog eyes! If he keeps food like this maybe we can learn to get along. _ Hermione thought to herself with a nervous laugh.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, I just thought that before we marry," Hermione inwardly shuddered at the word, "Perhaps it would be a good idea to discuss a few things first."

"Like what, sir?"

"Like that, for example. If we are to wed, I would prefer it if you called me by my name."

Hermione moistened her lips and said, "Severus." The name sounded strange, she'd never bothered to think much of her teachers' first names-save for Gilderoy Lockhart, of course.

"Hermione." He said in turn. "It will take some getting used to, but I'm sure it will become easier."

Hermione frowned slightly. "Anything else?"

"Would you mind telling me the color of the dress you chose yesterday afternoon?"

"It's a darker shade-deep violet, almost burgundy, actually. Why do you ask?" She was surprised that Snape was so interested in the wedding ceremony, specifically the dress.

"It is customary for the groom to wear something to correspond in color to the bride; I just wanted to know ahead of time so that I could find something to match." Snape studied her closely. Hermione had knotted her hands together in her lap, and she was shifting in her chair, her eyes never meeting his.

"Are you afraid?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid of the wedding? Or perhaps your fear is a bit more…personal."

Hermione swallowed, her throat felt dry. "Sir?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Miss Granger, are you afraid of me?"

The question had never been put to her so directly, but somehow his blunt way of asking was easier to answer. "No, I have never feared you."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Because this whole thing was just thrown at me!" she burst out. "One moment I had plans for college and a career, the next I find out that I'll be forced to marry a man I barely know! How would you react?!" she demanded angrily.

"I believe you saw my reaction in the Headmaster's office the night the announcement was made." He said calmly.

She hated him for his calm demeanor. Hermione settled back down into her chair.

"You must remember that you are not alone in this, Hermione. I wasn't expecting to be made the groom of a student, having to share my life with a woman/child such as you. However, we cannot change this, we must accept it and learn to make it work any way we can."

"Easy for you to say, you're a pureblood. Families like yours have had arranged marriages for generations, but this is all new to me."

Snape eyed her for a long moment before speaking. "You're right. The Ministry did throw this responsibility on you and all the rest of the Hogwarts students. It's unfair and too drastic a way to remedy the problems that have been created; but there is nothing we can do, Hermione."

"I hate this." She said miserably. "It's like we're pawns on a wizard chessboard."

Snape smirked, "An interesting metaphor, Miss Granger. Your fears are understandable, but perhaps you and I can come to some sort of arrangement to make it easier."

"What do you mean…Severus?" she asked, carefully using his name.

"Well, to become more familiar with each other, I think it would be a good idea to meet here in my office to get to know one another. We can chat-and not just about the wedding."

Hermione sighed and raised her teacup, clinking it against his. "Alright by me."

The next visit in Snape's office was not a pleasant one. They had come to the subject of her parents, and he ordered her to go to London immediately and inform them of what was happening.

They had argued back and forth-but Snape had years more experience than she, and Hermione had no choice but to relent to him.

Hermione was on the train to London the next morning. It was the most difficult thing she'd ever done, telling her parents of the Ministry's law and her betrothal to Snape. They'd been angry, disgusted, scared and even a little jealous that they'd been left out of so much of her life.

It hadn't been easy, but she had convinced them that it was for the best. The dangers that the magical world presented were much decreased by having Snape as her husband.

She explained to them the unexpected circumstances surrounding their pairing, and given them a promise that she would come straight to them if Snape ever did anything to upset her.

By the end of the day, Hermione had been exhausted emotionally and physically, and no less worried about the wedding day, which was now less than a week away.

Hermione went back to school the next morning, promising her parents to come back should anything make her uncomfortable. The scarlet train sped back to Hogwarts, faster towards the wedding.

She trudged up the stairs, heading back to her dorm. All the girls were off preparing for the nuptials or in class, but the room was still occupied.

"How did it go?"

Hermione jumped and turned to find Severus lounging by the window. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you. I just wanted to know if I have your parents' blessing or not."

"Their blessing?"

"Isn't that what Muggle parents require of the groom? Permission to marry their daughter?" he asked.

Hermione grinned. "Not since the late 1800s."

Severus frowned. "I was alive in the late 1800s."

His statement wiped the smile right off her face, "What?"

Severus moved to the door and went into the hallway. He moved to close the door behind him, but before he shut it, he said, "I was only joking."

Hermione felt stunned. Severus Snape made a joke? She must be rubbing off on him!

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The girls all bathed in scented oils and were attended to by the house elves of Hogwarts. Hermione slipped into her dress and knelt in front of a full-length mirror. The brides and grooms were kept in separate sides of the great ceremonial building. Somewhere, Snape was preparing for the wedding as well.

She avoided her own gaze and tried to ignore the tightening panic in her chest. The other girls were all happy, looking forward not only to the ceremony, but also to the much-anticipated wedding night.

She shuddered to think about going to bed with Snape. He had never once mentioned anything about that to her, but they both knew what would naturally follow the wedding ceremony. She didn't know what he was expecting of her tonight-she blushed scarlet and fought the urge to run every time she thought of it.

She couldn't run, the Ministry would find her. Snape would be hurt only because she would've made him look like a fool in front of so many people. Hermione didn't want to hurt him, after their meetings she had to admit that he wasn't _all_ bad.

"Miss Hermione Granger!"

She turned to see Dobby running up to greet her. "Hello Dobby."

"You is looking so pretty today, miss."

"Thank you Dobby, you look very nice yourself. I didn't know the elves would be at the ceremony too."

"Oh, yes miss! Elves is always going to their masters' weddings. We elves serve Hogwarts, Dumbledore said we could come."

"That's wonderful Dobby."

She looked for a moment into the smiling elf's eyes, but just as quickly looked away. She wanted to reach out and just hug him, have someone give her the extra strength to get through with the ceremony without crying.

Several female elves had been let in to help the brides with their hair and makeup; a few of them had come to Hermione's aid when she couldn't quite manage her eyeliner. After a few minutes of brush strokes and careful application of color, the elves had given Hermione sultry eyes and shining hair.

She looked into the mirror and saw herself as a woman, but still felt very much like a child. Dobby came back and stood in front of her, his eyes locking with hers in the reflection.

"You look very pretty miss Granger, but you is the saddest bride Dobby has ever seen."


	4. Wedding Bells

'_You is the saddest bride Dobby has ever seen.'_

The words of the house elf stabbed into Hermione's heart, twisting with every step she took. The rest of the Hogwarts brides filed in lines down the corridor and out into the massive temple.

The wedding ceremony was taking place in the Tamaris temple-a large, ornate dome building that had been used to wed wizard couples for centuries. The domed ceiling was bewitched just as the Great Hall was to look like the sky outside-Hermione was surprised to see that it was clouded and storming. Pillars ran the height of the building; beautiful sapphire tiles covered the floor.

The temple had been the place that the first wizard weddings were held-a grand complex that had hosted several thousand weddings. Never before, however, had it done so many en mass.

All of the betrothed Hogwarts students (and the one teacher), Durmstrang, Madam Maxine's and many other schools were going to be wed at the same time.

The grooms were all waiting about the floor; the house elves led the brides to the men, who shuffled to stand before them. Hermione wanted to scream and bolt out the door. Didn't they think that marriage was supposed to be more personal than this?! Didn't they think they deserved to choose their mates?!

Snape had combed back his hair and wore a three-quarter-length jacket, a deep violet vest underneath. He gave the smallest of smiles, but she didn't find it reassuring.

Hermione stared at her feet; she couldn't let him see how angry she was.

Dumbledore, Madam Maxine, Cornelius Fudge and several other headmasters and Ministry officials took their place at a high table, on the edge of the great space.

"Welcome, brides and grooms! I'm so happy that you're all here and about to embark on this wonderful journey together. House elves, if you would?" Fudge called out.

Missy, a house elf from Hogwarts came toward Snape and Hermione, a red scarf in her hands. Hermione didn't understand what to do, but watched as Snape lowered his arm and let Missy tie one end of the scarf to his left wrist. Missy turned to her and Hermione did the same.

All over the temple, red scarves were being tied by the house elves.

_This isn't right!_ She screamed in her mind as Fudge began to recite the ancient Binding spell that would seal the marriage ceremony.

"Under the stars and the moon…"

_Untie my hand! Repeal the law! Set me free!_

"By the rose's thorn, the crystal waters…"

_Let me go! Release me! I can't do this!_

"They shall be bound by blood, bound by heart…"

_This has to be a dream, it can't be real!_

"They are one. Congratulations, everyone! Grooms, present your gifts to finalize the bond." Fudge called out to the crowd of newlyweds.

'_No, keep your gift, I don't want it! I don't want you! Get it away, get away from me!' _Hermione screamed in her mind as she watched Snape reach into his jacket.

He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Hermione looked at the wedding charm, unable to take her eyes away. It was a silver chain with a single bauble. Twin serpents circled round a blue jewel. Colors swirled within the jewel; it was a colorful, dancing flame.

Snape took the necklace out of the box and moved behind her. Hermione numbly lifted her hair and felt the cold metal touch her skin as Snape fastened the chain. His fingertips lightly brushed her shoulders.

It was done.


	5. The Almost Wedding Night

She was his.

Hermione Granger was now the wife of Professor Severus Snape. He retook his place before her after fastening the necklace and took one of her hands in his, as the marriage ceremony dictated. A cool numbness had spread over her body, she barely noticed as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

The ceremony was over, and many of the couples were leaving.

Severus placed a hand on the small of her back and gently guided her outside. Hermione looked like she needed the air, and while he fully understood her feelings, he remained silent.

She watched as the other couples hugged and kissed happily outside of the domed temple. Several of them used portkeys or apparated away. She longed for the comfort of her parents, but muggles were not permitted near the temple. She wanted to see Harry and Ron, but they were gone too.

Severus stood by, quietly watching her watch everyone else. He knew she wanted to be home or with her friends, anywhere other than here with him, but he said nothing. He looked at Hermione in her dark wedding dress, the tiny white flowers laced through her hair, her face caked with makeup.

She looked beautiful, but for her sadness.

Her eyes were shining with tears, but she didn't start crying-it was as if Hermione had sighed with her whole body as she watched her classmates run off happily with their new mates. She was defeated.

Severus felt for her, but what could he do? He was just as helpless as she.

"Hermione," he grazed her exposed arm with his fingertips, "are you ready to leave?"

She looked down at where he was touching her, and he withdrew his hand.

"Yes, Severus, I am."

Severus took her hand in his and they disappeared.

In an instant, they were back inside Hogwarts. Inside the potions classroom, to be exact. Hermione let go of Severus's hand and took a step back from him. He pretended not to notice.

"Dumbledore has issued notice that the student body take a week to…recover from the festivities. Now that we're married, you can use that time to settle into my private quarters." He said, still holding the crimson sash from the ceremony. "Would you like to see them now?"

"Yes, I would." She replied hollowly. It was late, Hogwarts was empty, and they were alone. Snape was now offering to show her into his flat…where his _bed_ was. She nearly had a panic attack during the wedding ceremony, but after it was done and she was bound to him-she had given up all resistance.

They were married now, and nothing either of them could do would change that. She was his wife, and it seemed that Snape now wanted her to perform her "wifely duties". Well. Why bother to fight it? Why bother to fight him?

He led the way to his private office, walking up to a bookshelf. "When you need to come back here, pull on 'The Great Gatsby'," he explained, pulling on the book himself, "and the door will open."

Snape pulled the book and the entire bookshelf twisted, revealing a spiral staircase. "It's down here." He said, motioning for her to follow him. Hermione felt as if she were sleep-walking, her eyes were vacant and her body was seemingly dragging itself to follow him.

Snape took a torch from the wall and led the way down a flight of steps, which led to a heavy wooden door not unlike the one from his classroom in the dungeons. "It has a password, it's 'serpent'." He informed her curtly.

"Ser-"

"Serpent." Hermione said to the door, just as he was about to. She didn't feel like saying anything, but thought she should get into the habit of using the password.

The door swung open without a sound, and they stepped inside.

Hermione was surprised that it was so large-she thought a man like Severus would want to live in a dark, Spartan basement. His flat was anything but dank and bare. It had relatively high ceilings and there was more open space than she expected to find, as if he possessed too little furniture to fill the area.

A fireplace was flanked by two wingchairs, a sofa was in the center of the room, bookshelves lined the far wall, and a few personal photographs were lining the other walls.

"Goodness, it's lovely Severus." Hermione said, surprising herself.

"Oh, erm…thank you Hermione." He said quietly from behind her. He had hoped that she'd like it, his worst fear being that she's wanted to redecorate in shades of pink and purple. "Would you like a tour?"

Hermione forced a smile. "Yes please."

Severus hung up his jacket and walked further into the room. "This is the living area, I've had quite a few new books brought in for you. Novels, fiction, biographies, what have you." He said, gesturing at the bookshelves.

Hermione was secretly touched that he'd thought of her.

Snape continued giving her the tour, leading her into a hallway. "The kitchen-which I barely use-is in here," he opened a door to show her a kitchen that resembled a library. Books and papers were strewn on the table and counters. "The bathroom is in there," he pointed to a door on the left. "And in here is the bedroom."

Hermione's stomach suddenly felt like lead, much as it had at the ceremony. This time, however, rather than fight, she relented. '_It had to happen someday, it might as well be today.'_ She thought with a great sense of resignationNo point in trying to fight now, why would she resist her own husband on the wedding night?

Snape opened the door and allowed her to walk in first. He followed her in and shut the door behind himself. The sound seemed to echo for hours. Severus's bedroom was very large and very…romantic?

Hermione's brow furrowed as she looked at his large canopy bed-it had several pillows arranged near the headboard, a forest green comforter that rested over black sheets. On his dresser there were several thick white candles, the wicks burnt down to the middle.

A few portraits on the wall were chattering quietly to each other, all of them subtly glancing in her and Severus's direction. Hermione blushed-she hadn't intended to do this in front of an audience!

"Severus, this room is unbelievable." She said truthfully.

"I'm glad you like it." He murmured from a corner.

Hermione tried to prepare herself mentally for what she was about to endure, and her mind raced to review the things she had read and heard from more experienced sources about this situation.

'_Men love a confident woman!,'_ gushed a Muggle magazine she had once read while on holiday, _'let him KNOW you're interested, leave nothing to the imagination.'_

Hermione mentally told the magazine in her brain to stuff it-she felt neither confident nor interested.

Quieting the magazine's voice, she tried to remember a thing or two she had overheard in the girls' bathroom. _"I heard that Oliver Wood once had a go with Mary Cedar on the Quidditch field."_

That wasn't helping.

Angrily, Hermione shut out the advice and gossip that was flitting through her mind and took a deep breath. She knew what was going to happen between them; she wasn't raised in a convent, after all! She spent ten months out of the year with other teenagers just as curious and hormonal as she.

Severus was somewhere behind her, but she refused to look back at him for fear of seeing that horrible _smirk_ of his. The one that could be so cruel and mocking. The one that said he already knew. He already knew.

Hermione didn't know what to do.

Well.

She knew _what _to do; she just didn't know _how_ to go about doing it. Perhaps simple instinct would take over? She gave an inward shrug and climbed onto his bed, taking a spare moment to revel in the softness of the sheets-which she was pleased to find were satin. She sat there on the covers, her legs exposed up to the tops of her thighs, and she waited.

She faced him, trying to gauge his reaction.

Her heart was pounding, blood thundered in her ears as she waited for him to advance on her. She bent her head and some of her hair fell into her eyes.

The room was dimly lit, she could see Severus standing near the doorway, but couldn't make out his expression. Was he interested? Amused?

Was he smirking or scowling?

For a moment, she wondered if maybe she'd done something wrong-in the Muggle world her actions may have seemed a bit hasty for a virgin (hasty, yes, though in a wantonly attractive way), but how were her actions interpreted by this wizard?

"Severus?"

"I'm glad you find the bed comfortable. You can sleep in here; when I do sleep it's rarely in the bed. We can move your things in tomorrow." With a slight bow, Severus pulled the door closed behind him.

Hermione didn't know what to make of his reaction, but let out a huge sigh of relief. He left her in his bedroom and she didn't know where he had gone. Not that she cared; she didn't want to be near him anyway-especially not _that _near.

She shrugged and got off his bed, intent on doing a small exploration of his room while he was gone. His bureau held several black robes, black jackets and a few pairs of black boots. Hermione rolled her eyes-he was a teacher, but he was allowed to wear other colors, Hell even McGonagall had robes of blue and purple!

Severus did have some lovely cloaks though. Hermione ran her hand down silk and fur lined winter cloaks with Celtic knot clasps made of silver-they were all black of course, but still fine garments.

She turned away from his clothes and went to the desk on the far side of the room. The surface was peppered with trinkets, potion ingredients and more photographs. The people in the pictures were asleep, so Hermione didn't disturb them. She pulled open a drawer and looked inside. Lying on top of parchments and folders was an open book.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw that the book was actually a journal-Snape's personal journal!

Her heart started pounding at the thought of what she was about to do. Gryffindor were meant to be brave, but anyone would have been scared senseless if they were caught going through Snape's personal things.

_He could come back at any time_.

_Maybe if you just read a few lines_…

_If you get caught, he'll kill you_.

But if you're not caught… 

The two voices shot back and forth in her head, the sneakier one winning out. Hermione put the journal on the surface of the desk and used her wand to light the pages. The journal was marked in the center; nearly every page had been filled with Snape's clean writing but some of the pages were occupied by drawings-some of animals, some of the other staff and students.

Hermione looked back at the door to make sure he hadn't slipped in and checked the date of a page she had turned to. This entry was what he had written on the night their pairing was announced by Fudge:

'_The Ministry is insane. I have said as much on several occasions, but never before have I had such utter and complete confidence in my own opinion as I do tonight. There had been rumors going around for months about the possible marriage laws, and I hadn't paid it much attention-until I learned the truth from the few remaining Death Eaters. Several former Death Eaters are also Ministry officials and they intended to tamper with the list. I took this information to Dumbledore and what remains of the Order, where we decided that I should tamper with the list as well._

'_There wasn't enough time to match everyone up individually, and because of that, I was chosen to marry Hermione Granger! Unbelievable! Unspeakable! Unacceptable! I attacked Fudge and damn near killed him once he said the binding couldn't be broken. Dumbledore-as usual-was no real help, only telling us to go to sleep to calm down. Calm down, I'd like to see him be calm after being told he had to marry a child! Worse, she is a former student of mine and longtime friend of Potter-worse still, she saw my violent behavior towards Fudge and now I'm sure she's terrified. I do not wish to marry her or anyone else, this law is ridiculous and I would refuse it-but I cannot let the Death Eaters catch on to my secret "double-agent" status. If they were to learn of it, I'd be killed and so would Hermione-I can't let that happen, it's been my duty to save their lives, not end them. Dumbledore told us to sleep on it and then meet tomorrow-I'll sleep, but not until I've had a drink, or several!'_

Hermione put down the journal-what Snape had told her about the list was true, and he'd married her to protect her from the Death Eaters. She skipped a few more pages and started reading again, this page dated only a few days ago:

'_Hermione has grown up so much since I saw her last-the middle of her fifth year after that dunderhead Longbottom spilt his potion on her. The result of that little incident had been her altogether removal from my classes-pity, as she did show great promise, despite being a know it all. Before a few weeks ago I hadn't bothered to notice her since. Now she is 18-according to the Ministry-and we are expected to marry. The thought of marriage was once appealing to me, as was the idea of children; but that was worlds ago, when I was still an innocent. After the first, marriage lost its appeal, and I joined the Death Eaters. One could hardly have a family while teamed with them, so I never married. Now the whole situation has been thrown at me, the prospective wife being no more than a child herself. She's young enough to be my own daughter and an insufferable Gryffindor. Despite my helplessness, even I have to admit that things could be worse. She is quite smart; perhaps I will finally have someone intellectually stimulating enough to converse with regularly. More than just bring witty, she already knows of my past. She knows that I will not hurt her, and I'll allow her to continue her education. I intend to have her move into my quarters, where she can live her life, and I will live mine, save for this one tie that binds us.'_

Hermione heard a door creak open somewhere in Snape's flat. She put the journal back into the desk drawer and ran back to the bed. She climbed under the covers and pretended to be asleep. The bedroom door opened slowly, and Snape poked his head into the large room.

Hermione watched him through half-closed eyes. Snape looked at what he thought was his sleeping wife-he watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath. She thought she could see him smirk but couldn't be sure. He went to the bureau and took down a blanket before padding out of the room.

OXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Hermione spent in her old Gryffindor dormitory with Ginny.

"It's been fun," Hermione said as she stowed way her clothes in a trunk.

"It won't be the same without you, Hermione. The scratching of your quill, the rustling of your pages. Who will we run to for help with our homework when you leave us?" asked Ginny, only half-joking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The text-books, for once. I'll still be around, you know. Hardly anything will change, except where I sleep."

"With Snape." Ginny said with a hard shudder.

"No, definitely _not_ with Snape." She said crisply.

"You mean you and he didn't-?"

"No, though he did show me to his bedroom." Hermione replied, hating the details that Ginny demanded of her.

"His bedroom? Then what?"

"Well, that's it, really. I mean for a moment I thought he wanted that. I got onto the bed but he didn't move from the doorway. He left me by myself."

"I'd consider myself lucky."

"I do consider myself lucky. Now can we please get back to finding my Gryffindor scarf?"


	6. Holiday

On the surface, everything at Hogwarts seemed to go back to normal. Quidditch resumed practice, students filed in and out of the Great Hall, classes went on day in and day out. The differences were subtle-more couples walked the halls, there was a slight increase of House points being taken away for kissing in the eyes of the younger students.

Hermione saw less of Harry and Ron, but they still had their matches of wizard chess and study sessions in the common room. It was just a sign of growing up that they saw less of each other-not a sign of growing apart.

Ginny and the other Gryffindor girls still included Hermione in their day trips to Hogsmeade and the school gossip. It was just like old times…until the curfew bells rang out through the school, and Hermione descended to the dungeons instead of going up the Tower.

The walk down the long, shadowy corridors used to give her chills up and down her spine, but she had gotten used to it as the weeks passed. She reflected that time had flown by since the wedding ceremony-which had taken place over three months ago.

Three months and her "husband" had barely spoken to her-much less tried to touch her. That is not to say that they did not enjoy each other's quiet company on the weekends, but she sometimes found she had to remind herself that they were married.

Every night she would undress, slip into the large bed and wait, wondering if that night would be the night when Severus would come for her, but he never did. She didn't know where he went while she was in his room-he might have been somewhere in the flat, or on the other side of the school.

She knew there was no way he could've mistaken her actions on the wedding night-she was willing to sleep with him; after being forced to marry him she had given up on all resistance. She had climbed into his bed and waited for him-but he had done nothing that night or any other. He hadn't even mentioned it to her.

Perhaps he just didn't find her attractive?

Despite the sneakiness of the whole thing, Hermione couldn't stop herself from reading his journal. Through his journal, she'd learnt much about him.

Snape's parents were still alive and he had a younger sister-born when he was in his 7th year of Hogwarts. Cassandra was now an adult, she had married young and had triplets-Severus was an uncle to three teenage girls. His sister and nieces adored him, but his parents were far less forgiving and had all but cut him from the family tree after learning of his being a Death Eater.

She'd found that he was more intelligent than even Dumbledore knew, and much angrier too.

Angry at himself for getting tied up with the Death Eaters so many years ago, angry at Dumbledore for making him act as a double-agent, angry at Hogwarts for housing so many of his memories-both good and bad.

All in all, she had come to find him intensely interesting and even compellingly mysterious. The thought crossed her mind as she muttered the password and stopped short at the sight of him in the living room.

Snape had never waited up for her before.

"Hermione, I need to speak with you."

She came forward and stood in front of him.

"Here, let's sit down a moment." He said as he led her to the wingchairs in front of the fireplace. They settled and Snape spoke first. "As you know, the Yule holiday is fast approaching. I never stay here over the holiday; I have always gone to the family estate."

"Can I stay here?" she asked. In her mind she imagined the Snape estate as a dark castle on top of a hill, vultures circling overhead.

"I'd rather that you didn't. I won't force you to go with me, of course, but it _is_ a time for…togetherness." He half flinched on the last word. Whether it was because the holiday was to be spent with _her_, or because of the use of such a-as he would say-"disgustingly sentimental" word, she didn't know.

"But I…I've always spent Christmas with my parents. I've barely even written to them since our last meeting, and that was before the wedding ceremony! Can't I stay with them for a few days first, and then join you after that?" she asked earnestly. She missed her parents, her old Muggle home.

Severus sat back for a moment, studying her face-her eyes were pleading with him, but he had to be firm. "I'm sorry, but no. That's dangerous; you'd be an easier target in the Muggle world."

Hermione slumped with disappointment. "Alright, I'll write to them-"

"Wait, there may be an alternative."

"Alternative?"

"Yes, they can come to the estate. I'll craft them a portkey, it will take them right there, and they'll arrive a few days after we've settled in. How does that sound?"

Hermione was shocked. Severus would open his home not only to her, but to her parents as well? She jumped up from her chair and hugged him. "Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" Hermione surprised herself by kissing him on the cheek.

Severus quickly stood up, "Oh, um, yes. Yes, and I know just what to use for the portkey." He moved across the room-practically running away from her, really. She felt a slight tinge of hurt that he didn't want to even get a hug from her, but forced it down.

"Here, we can use this." He said, walking back and showing her a pink crystal. "I can bewitch it with your name; we can send it to them with instructions."

Hermione was so excited, Yule was only two weeks away, and now her parents could come and join…oh gods. She realized with a jolt that her parents had never met Severus. They'd never even seen a picture of him; she'd barely mentioned him at all in the few letters she'd sent home.

Suddenly the whole thing seemed like a terrible idea!

Hermione's apprehension was only reinforced when she arrived.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Two weeks later, the Yule holiday began and Severus had apparated them to the front porch of the Snape estate, and they were instantly swarmed by House Elves.

"Oh Master Severus, we had missed you so!"

"Let me take your cloak, sir!"

"Who is this guest, Master?"

Severus shrugged off his cloak to the largest elf and turned to give Hermione a small smile. "She's my wife," he said.

All at once the elves gasped and then began cooing over her. "Master has taken a wife at last?"

"We did not know you had wed, sir!"

"Have you any children yet, sir? We can make up their rooms too-"

"What?!"

"Children?!"

Hermione and Severus had their outbursts at exactly the same instant and both blushed for it. Snape turned to the elf. "Dolly, there are no children. Please, make up Hermione's room at the east end. We'll also be expecting two other guests on Wednesday, I want them in the blue room. I'll be staying in the master bedroom."

The elf-Dolly-smiled and the rest of the elves scampered off to carry out his orders.

Hermione liked the Snape estate. It was not the ominous castle she had pictured, but it was certainly larger than most muggle houses she had seen. There were two floors; the top floor held all of the ten large bedrooms, and bottom housed the kitchen and den rooms. The estate's land was well kept and the house seemed new, though Severus had told her it had been in his family for generations.

She'd gone up to her room while Severus set off to craft the portkeys that would bring her parents to them in a few days. He'd send them the crystal once he'd finished the charms.

"Your owlry is right below the room the elves gave me, would you like me to prepare one for you?" she'd asked him.

Severus had gone out of his way to make sure that she and her parents would be comfortable here; she felt that the least she could do was find the best owl for the task.

Severus had finished his enchantment on the pink crystal, and she had written the short message to her parents that explained how to use it and where they would be taken.

"No, no. Owls are fine for school deliveries and such, but they take too long to recover. Ravens are faster and have more endurance. Hogwarts doesn't use them because they cannot carry too heavy a load, but this should be no problem." He'd replied.

Hermione slipped the message and the crystal into a small leather pouch. "I'll take care of this, Hermione. Why don't you go to town for a few hours? I have some other things to tend to at the moment and I don't think the elves will be very entertaining."

"Alright, um, I will. Thank you." She said as he took the pouch from her. She was a bit confused. Why was Severus being so…kind? He'd never said anything mean to her since finding out they were affianced, but still, his behavior was so odd for him.

Even when she was still a student, he'd been snarky-almost resentful that she seemed to be the only student on his level of understanding when it came to potions. Then, they hadn't spoken since that humiliating incident in her fifth year.

'_Well, maybe you're a good influence on him'_. She thought to herself.

Maybe, though if she was softening him up, it was only towards her; he'd still been horribly strict and snappish to his other students. It was the season of kindness, perhaps Snape was not the exception she had thought him to be.


	7. The In Laws

Hermione's parents were not to arrive for a few more days, which left the pair to their own devices until then. Severus was obliged to give her a tour of the house and grounds, and Hermione was happy to learn all there was of the Snape estate.

They had both come to a sort of understanding-a happy medium-regarding their situation.

Technically they were husband and wife, but neither had acted the part. As far as she was concerned, Hermione thought of Severus as her older, more mature friend. Severus thought as much about her; to him Hermione was a young woman that had come into his life offering friendship and kindness.

The time they spent together was quiet-reading in the house's library or brewing a new potion in the small lab in the back of the house. It had come to be that they greatly enjoyed each other's company.

Severus had once mused to himself that their behavior was more befitting to an old married couple than to newlyweds.

Severus had been in his office, simply making preparations for the Yule holiday, when a large brown owl flapped through his window. Immediately, he recognized it as his sister Cassandra's owl.

He took the letter from the bird and allowed it some food and water-it was a very long journey to the Snape family estate from where Cassandra lived, and the bird needed a long rest.

Severus opened the envelope and quickly read the short message. He patted the brown owl as he rose from the desk in search of Hermione. He went downstairs and knew he'd find her in the library, poring over the ancient texts as had become the usual.

"Hermione?" he asked. Severus looked over and found her seated comfortably in one of the wingchairs before the fireplace. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"Yes Severus?"

"My sister and nieces will not be able to join us, one of the girls has fallen ill and Cassandra has decided that it would be best if they were to stay home." He said, the short letter still in his hand.

Severus watched as Hermione's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Then, we'll be alone for the next two weeks?" she asked, her voice taking on an odd tone.

Inwardly, Severus smiled. He knew that Hermione was nervous around him sometimes, but they had warmed to each other somewhat in the last few months. He had caught her watching him on occasion and knew that she was becoming more intrigued by him. It was amusing to him to watch her reactions whenever he toyed with her.

He dropped his voice a full octave and reached his hand out to stroke her face. Hermione stiffened at his touch, but she did not draw away. "Yes, Hermione, we will be alone."

It was simply amusing to him, though he never planned to take advantage of the state he knew he could put her in.

He watched with interest as her lips parted and she almost leaned into his hand. Then, he abruptly drew back from her, a single strand of her hair between his fingers. "Sorry, Hermione, but you had a loose hair on your face." He said.

He watched as she opened her eyes and shook off the effects of his voice and touch. "Ahem, well, there's always next year, I suppose." She said flippantly, trying to seem indifferent to what had just happened.

Severus gave her a half-smile before turning to leave.

XOXOXOXOX

The next day, Hermione's parents were to arrive-she dreaded their coming, as there was still the little matter of informing Severus that they might not be as grateful to him for his bravery as she had been. He'd most likely receive a broken nose, rather than a medal for his marrying her.

"Severus?" Hermione asked from across the library.

They had eaten a light lunch prepared by Dolly in the library-both of them too absorbed in their book to leave.

"Yes?"

"I think I should tell you…it's about my parents."

Severus put down his book and gave her his attention. "What about them?"

Hermione closed her book and moved to stand before him.

"You know they are Muggles-"

"And I have no problem with that-"

"No, listen to me. See, Muggles aren't used to this whole notion of arranged marriages."

Severus rubbed his eyes. "Don't tell me you never told them you were married. I gave you the specific order to inform them months ago! I even bought you the train ticket to London!"

Hermione reached forward and gently pulled his hands away from his face. "No, I already told them about you-it's just…well, they weren't happy when I explained it. Not happy at all, they were furious. When they get here and meet you, they might-I mean they _will_ blame you."

Severus smirked a little and put his hands over hers. "Why would they blame me? I already told you that this was an accident, I never wanted to be paired with anyone."

"No, I know that, but my parents might think that you changed the list on purpose so that we'd, ahem, end up together." She explained, the embarrassment evident by her reddening face.

"They'll think I changed the list in my favor, you mean?"

Hermione nodded.

"I see. But that's alright, we can explain everything to them and then they'll understand." He said reassuringly.

"I don't think that's going to work-"

Hermione interrupted herself and turned her attention to the commotion she and Severus heard in the front foyer.

"My goodness that was a rush!" exclaimed a woman.

"Where are we?" asked a man.

"No idea, I-oh my goodness, look at those portraits! They're moving!"

"Master's guests! May I take your luggage?"

"Agh! What is it?!"

"I'm Jenny, a House Elf. I can take your coats if you want."

Severus stood and walked to the door, Hermione right behind him.

"I guess my parents decided to come a little earlier than we expected." She said nervously.

Severus pushed the door open and let Hermione walk out first. "Mum! Dad!" she cried.

He watched as the two Muggles turned and cried out, hugging their daughter. Hermione's mother was pretty, with a round face and soft blonde hair. Her father was tall, slender and stately; his bright blue eyes danced over Hermione's face.

Severus swallowed. He couldn't be younger than either one of them-not a good sign.

"Oh, Hermione dear, we've missed you so much!"

"How has school been? Still getting the top marks?"

"Of course dad, you know that will never change."

"That's my girl!"

The parents cooed over Hermione for a few more minutes before Jenny spoke up. "If you are hungry, we can set you with some tea and pastries."

Hermione's mother jumped. "Goodness, Hermione what is that?"

"Mum, don't be so insensitive! Jenny is a House Elf, a servant. There are about five of them in the house, so when you see one please don't be afraid. They're here to help."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry," her mother turned to Jenny. "Jenny, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes ma'am, Jenny! And I can take you to your rooms, Master ordered us to make them up-"

"Master?" Hermione's father asked.

"Yes sir, Master Snape. He told us to prepare the blue room for you."

"Oh, yes, Hermione's husband-I'd almost forgotten." Her father said dryly.

Beside him, her mother seemed to stiffen slightly, "Yes, Hermione. You've barely mentioned him in your letters home; I'd like to talk to this husband of yours."

Severus decided to just come out of the library-there was no point in hiding any longer, and he couldn't let Hermione explain everything by herself.

He emerged from the library and saw the partly shocked, partly angry and partly disgusted look on her parents' faces. Not a great start. He walked quickly over to them and bowed his head. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm pleased to meet you. Hermione has told me so much about you."

Hermione's mother glared at her. "Yes, not nearly as much as she's told us about _you_."

_Uh, oh_.

Severus shifted his weight nervously and turned to Jenny. "Um, Jenny here, will show you to your room. Why don't you get comfortable and then we can have dinner in the Dining Hall." He suggested.

Hermione's mother followed the House Elf quickly, nearly running down the elf in her obvious haste to put as much distance between them and her as possible. Hermione's father, however, was rooted to the spot. His face had turned red, and he seemed to be considering the best way to kill Severus.

"Dad?" Hermione touched his arm lightly, breaking the spell. "Follow mom to the room and then we can all have dinner, alright?"

"Oh, erm, yes of course." He muttered before shuffling up the stairs after his wife.

After the tense moment had passed and both of her parents were out of sight, Hermione turned to Severus. "Well that wasn't too bad, was it?" she asked with a thin smile.

Snape rolled his eyes and went back to the library.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dinner that night was quite possibly the most awkward meal of Severus's life. The House Elves so far made the only conversation when they brought in the food.

"More wine for the guests?"

"Who would like another helping?"

"Are we ready for dessert and coffee?"

"Petra has made a lovely chocolate cake!"

The dinner was eaten, followed by a quick dessert. Severus had stolen quick glances at his in-laws, only to find their faces stony and cold-save for their eyes, which were fiery as a dragon's breath.

Hermione had tried to break the silence a few times, but her questions were met with clipped answers. It was disturbing, really, how cold her parents had become after witnessing their warmth in the foyer only an hour before.

"Um, school's going well…Severus and I have come up with a new potion that will-"

All of a sudden, Hermione's father threw down his fork. "Enough of this!"

"Dad, what-"

"Hermione, get your things, we're leaving!"

"And not a moment too soon, either." Her mother agreed.

"What are you talking about? I can't just leave, what about Severus?" Hermione asked them, surprised at her concern for him.

Her father rounded on her. "He can just go back to Hogwarts and boff some other schoolgirl!"

Hermione's jaw dropped at her father's language.

Severus didn't miss a beat. "Now see here, sir, I've done nothing of the sort and-"

"Don't give me that codswallop! Hermione had already told us months ago how you changed the list, you conniving bastard," her father raged as he stood up.

Severus also stood up and placed his hands palms down on the surface of the table. He was trying to remain calm, but Hermione could see that his whole body was bristling with anger. "No, I never changed it with the intention of having Hermione paired with me-"

"And you expect us to believe that?!" Hermione's mother was now joining the fray. "How convenient it was that our daughter-a 17 year old child, for God's sake- was selected for you!"

"It wasn't like that, it was a mistake-"

"Yes, one we are going to correct right now. Hermione. Get up, we're leaving." Her mother ordered.

"No, mum." Hermione said firmly.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not leaving. Severus is a good man, and I'm not going to walk out just because you two would rather jump to the wrong conclusions." She said firmly.

Her father turned from angry to shocked. "Dear Lord. What have you done to her?!" He demanded of Severus.

"I have never done anything to Herm-"

Before anyone could blink, Severus was clutching his face and Hermione's father was cradling his hand.

"Dad!"

"Master!" Several House Elves ran to break up the fray, using their innate powers. With a wave of a tiny hand, Hermione and her parents disappeared from the room.

"Where did you send them?" Severus asked Dory, the elf that had cast the spell.

"I sent them all to the blue room sir. Dolly is up there already, she may be able to calm them. Is there anything else you need?"

Severus sighed heavily. "No, I'm fine. Just clean up and go on off to bed, and thank you."

Leaving the elves to their work, Severus carefully went up the stairs-fully intent on Apparating out of the way should her father come near him again. One black eye was enough, thank you very much!

The blue room was the closest one to the stairs, and as he passed by he could hear muffled arguing between Hermione and her parents.

"He's brainwashed you-"

"No he hasn't, mum! He hasn't done anything to me!"

"I find that hard to believe, how long has this marriage been on?"

"A few months, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Married for months and she thinks the man hasn't done anything to change her thoughts around!" her mother scoffed.

"What has he done to you? I'll kill him!" her father raged.

"No he hasn't touched me, we barely even see each other for gods' sake! He lives his life, I live mine! I don't even see him until it's time for bed."

Severus winced; he knew that last part wouldn't go over well.

"You what?!

"It's not how it sounds…" Hermione's voice was taking on a tired edge. They'd probably be at it all night. Severus stopped his eavesdropping and continued down the hall towards the master bedroom.

"So much for the family holiday," he muttered as he looked at the purple bruise that was already forming around his eye. Not bothering with any healing spells, he took off his shoes and sat down on his large bed; with a whispered word, his journal appeared before him, and Severus began to write.

It wasn't until two hours later that he heard a soft knocking on his door. "Come in," he called, expecting a House Elf. He had been sitting on top of the coverlet, one of his long legs folded underneath him.

The door opened and Hermione slunk in, completely shamefaced. Severus frowned at her.

"Severus, I am so sorry." She said.

He sighed and just leaned back into the stacked pillows. "Oh, it's alright."

"No it's not! You let me invite them over here and not only do you get insulted, but attacked. This is all my fault." She said, visibly upset.

"Oh, come here." He relented, offering her a handkerchief to dry her eyes. "In-laws or not, I've been accused of far worse than seducing students. I've been hit much harder too."

Hermione cracked a smile. "It's just…I was hoping to have a nice holiday with them." She said heavily as she sat down on the bed, facing him.

Severus smiled a bit sadly. "So was I. But don't fret, you can have a nice life in the Muggle world, our marriage isn't valid there, you'll be free."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"No, they are."

"What?"

"Tomorrow, my parents are going to leave. This magical stuff…it's just more than they can handle right now."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"No, it's alright. They said 'I'm still their daughter and nothing will change that' but it's not going to be the same."

"You're growing up without them; it can't be easy for either of you."

"My parents need to grow up more than I do," she scoffed. "I've never heard my father curse like that, let alone seen him hit anyone." Hermione said, carefully pushing back his hair to get a better look at the bruise circling his left eye.

Severus shivered slightly; it had been so long since anyone had touched him in that way-gently, caressing. He let his eyes slip closed.

She slowly traced her thumb over the darkened flesh, shameful that he had suffered because of her parents. Her hand ventured to his cheek and through his hair, and she heard Severus make a deep, quiet sound of pleasure at the back of his throat.

Hermione watched as his eyes closed under her hands and the thought crossed her mind that, should either of her parents walk in it would look very inappropriate. She was caressing Severus in his bed. They were both fully clothed sitting on top of the covers, but it was an intimate moment nonetheless-the first true moment of intimacy between them.

Hermione withdrew her hand. "Sorry." She said quietly.

Severus shook the moment away. _It was almost as if…no, don't be anymore of a fool_!

An awkward silence stretched.

Hermione broke it. "I suppose I should um…"

"Go to bed?" he supplied.

"Yes, brilliant idea. See you at breakfast!" the girl then bolted out of his room. Severus frowned after her, running his own hand over the bruise, where her hand had been.

"Accio journal." He called out.

There were a few more things he had to write about.


	8. The Promise

Even a good night's sleep had not changed her parents' minds or abated their anger. Hermione had held her ground; she would not leave Severus, she chose to stay and honor her marriage vows. If she left with them she'd have to go back to living as a Muggle-an impossible solution.

Her parents were so terribly hurt and angry that they had decided to leave altogether.

Hermione knocked on their door the next morning to find them both packing, ready to leave. Her mother snapped her suitcase shut and turned to her.

"Well, don't you have a portkey for us?"

"Mum, dad, please don't leave. If you would just give Severus a chance-"

"Our minds are made up, Hermione. We're leaving." Her mother said as her father silently busied himself with his luggage.

"Won't you at least stay for breakfast? Severus won't be joining us, I promise." Hermione begged. She hadn't seen her parents for months, and couldn't bear for them to leave on such a sour note.

However angry and disapproving her mum and dad were, they were still good people; all their daughter wanted was to have breakfast with them, how could they refuse?

"We'll be down in a minute, Hermione." Her father said

Hermione's face instantly brightened. "Oh, brilliant, I'll tell the elves!"

The elves-despite their fierce loyalty to Severus-were delighted to serve the two extra guests. Heaps of pancakes, fruit and eggs covered the table.

Her parents ate happily and they talked about everything, from Hermione's family to news of the Muggle world and what had been going on at Hogwarts.

It was just like old times.

Soon, the plates and bowls were empty and it was time for her parents to leave.

"Do you really have to leave? I'm sure if we all sat down and discussed everything-"

Her father shook his head. "Hermione, we shouldn't be here and you know it. This isn't our world, it never was. But you're a part of it now. You go to that school, you fell under that law, and you're married to that-"

"That what?" Hermione demanded. She could understand her parents' concern, but they had behaved horribly towards Severus and she would not allow another insult.

"That _man_, Hermione. Your father and I wouldn't be half as concerned if that law had married you to a boy of your own age, believe me. But he changed the list to have you for himself."

"No, mum, I've told you before what happened was an accident-"

"Hermione, you can't truly believe that! That man is conniving and a sneak."

"No, you're wrong."

"We want you to leave with us, Hermione. Please come home."

Hermione held her ground. "I am home. I want to stay here. Despite what you and dad think, Severus is a good man."

"I wish I could believe that, Hermione, really I do. But having you here with him-I mean he's a full-grown man, Hermione, not one of those schoolboys you've brought home like Ron or Harry, but a man. A man has certain needs-"

"I know mum, but he'd never…"

"You don't know that, has he even mentioned sex to you at all?"

"Well, no. Not really."

"If he does anything to upset you, Hermione. Promise me you'll come home."

"But-"

"Promise me!"

"All right, I promise." Hermione relented, nearly in tears.

"Good-bye Hermione." Her father said as he hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

With a subtle 'bamf' noise, her parents disappeared from sight, the portkey taking them back to the kitchen of their Muggle house.

Hermione let the tears fall down her face as she stood in the foyer. "Mum, dad." She whispered, hoping they'd hear her and come back.

In Hermione's sadness, she did not realize that Severus was in the library, peeking out the door to listen.

He'd heard everything.


	9. In The Worst Way

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter rated a STRONG PG-13 or maybe even a gentle R, for sexual content, don't hate me!

Severus pulled the door to the library closed, careful not to make a sound. He sat back down in his chair beside the fireplace, but could not take up his book again.

He felt sick to his stomach.

Hermione's parents thought the absolute worst of him, and deep down, so did Hermione.

She'd promised her parents that she'd run back to the Muggle world if he so much as laid a hand on her. Severus had thought he and Hermione were getting along-but he was obviously mistaken in his assumption if she agreed to such a promise.

Hermione wanted to remain here to keep her place as a witch; if she were to go with her parents then she would be forced to resume life as a Muggle. Her wish to stay, however, was not so strong that she'd let him touch her.

He snorted-not that he'd want to touch her anyway! She should be so lucky! She was just a silly Muggle-born Gryffindor, after all.

_Let's not lie to ourselves, you know you wouldn't mind touching her-perhaps in the gentle way she touched you just last night!_

'_Oh, shut up_.' He argued with himself.

He admitted to himself that it would not be wholly…_unpleasant_…to touch her in that way, but if he let one fingertip stray to her cheek she'd go running all the way back to London.

He could still hear muffled cries coming from the foyer. Severus at one time would have snapped at her to go to her Common Room with the threat of losing House points; not anymore. She was his wife-a friend he had come to care about…but he couldn't find it within himself to go comfort her.

He let her cry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Over the next few days, things were tense. Hermione could understand that Severus was still upset about her parents' behavior, but she thought that by now he would've resumed his friendliness to her, at least.

They no longer had their comfortable friendship. He had reverted to the Snape of her first year schooldays. He was cold, reserved and he near ignored her presence at all-the only conversations she had tried to start with him were met with clipped answers that ended the talk.

She was preparing for bed, thinking of Severus and her parents when her mother's words came back to her.

'_A man has certain needs…'_

Could it be that Severus was acting so strangely because he was feeling the need right now? Hermione was angry at her ignorance. For so long she had been the one everyone turned to for all the answers, and now she could only find more questions to ask.

She knew nothing of how grown men behaved, and Severus was far from the average man! He could be cold and cruel, and then understanding and almost kind. Quite the annoying paradox, really.

When Hermione looked into herself, she knew that she was afraid. Deathly afraid of the event that was supposed to have happened the night of the wedding ceremony. Sex in general was a delicate concept and sex with _Snape?_ Hermione didn't know what to think!

She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, but at the same time shudder with fear. What if her mother was right about him? What if he got tired of waiting and demanded it of her? Forced her? She shook the thought away, many things he was, but Severus was _not_ a rapist. But then again, he had been a Death Eater, and she remembered the rumors of what they did…

On the other end of the large house, Severus was considering the same thing. Hermione's parents were right to be protective of their daughter-he was, as her mother had said, a full-grown man.

And the gods know a man has needs.

He knew already how Hermione's parents saw him, but he was not quite sure of Hermione. She had defended him with endless assertions that he _'is a good man'_, but other than that one phrase-that she had repeated after Dumbledore- he didn't know what she honestly thought of him.

How did Hermione see him? He didn't want her to think of him as her friend, teacher or guardian-he wanted her to look at him just as he was, as a man.

They had never discussed sex before, as they had not done anything close to the act-aside from her sleeping in his bed at Hogwarts…but that didn't count since it was without him.

Severus tossed and turned in his bed for awhile more, thoughts of taking Hermione clashing with memories of what her parents had said. He needed to see her, now!

'_I'm a Slytherin, dammit! We do what we like, no matter what rules get bent or broken-no matter who we hurt!' _He thought angrily with a spur of nerve.

Severus shut out the guilt and shame, blocked out what Hermione's parents thought of him and for once listened only to himself.

He knew what he wanted.

He knew what he needed.

Severus threw on a robe once he finally made up his mind to go see Hermione.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione had been tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It did not help that it had started to storm outside; thunder, lightening and rain together made quite the distraction.

It also did not help that Hermione's room was so close to the estate's owlry. The birds hooted, screeched and scratched loudly.

She stood before the balcony doors watching the rain and listened to the owls.

"Can't sleep?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. Severus was standing right beside her! She hadn't even seen or heard him slip in, how did he do that?

"Wh-"

"Annoying little buggars. They always make a racket when it rains." He said absently.

Hermione frowned at him-he was acting strange, even for him. "Where did you come from?"

"Me? Nothingness (1). But I'm here now." He said silkily, a careless shrug making him seem even more out of place.

Hermione was not impressed with his odd answer. He'd spent the last few days ignoring her, why was he suddenly in her room making odd chit-chat?

A sudden, odd sinking feeling made her stomach feel very heavy when Severus turned to look at her. His pale face looked sharper in the bright flashes of lightening, and his eyes were open, black hollows.

He gave her his patented cold, sly sneer. Hermione shivered slightly, as his expression held genuine contempt for her rather than his usual smirk of gentle sarcasm.

"Why have you come here?" she asked, her voice shaking.

His sneer grew into a wicked smile and he lunged at her-shoving her hard. Hermione let out a yell and fell back onto her bed. Severus quickly followed, holding down her arms at the wrist; he straddled her waist, trapping her under his weight.

"Severus, what are you-"

"Silence!" he barked. _"Bindo!_"

Instantly, Hermione felt as if boulders had been put over her arms and legs, she was unable to move at all, which seemed to be exactly what Severus wanted.

"Severus, no, stop it!" she cried out.

"Silence, who do you think will come and help you?" he gloated over her as he slipped a hand underneath her nightshirt to claw her flesh, his sharp nails digging into her breasts and stomach.

Hermione let out muffled screams, biting at the hand that covered her mouth.

"Why bother to fight me? You're my wife and it's time you started acting like it." He rasped in her ear as he ripped away her pajama bottoms and panties.

"You'll learn your place in my bed," he growled huskily, freeing himself of his own clothing. "This is the price you'll pay for resisting me!" he growled in her ear as he plunged into her.

(1) "Where'd you come from?" "Me? Nothingness." Took that from Dogma, I know you Alan fans caught it!


	10. Smoke And Mirrors

Author's Note: You didn't really think I'd have Severus do that bad thing, did you? Shame on you, and shame on me for making you think it! No worries, it was all an illusion-I know having it be a dream is pretty cliché, but trust me-it will lead to into uncharted territory between our two characters before the story is over!

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione shot out of bed and right into Severus. "Get off of me! Get off!" she yelled, struggling against him.

"What on earth's gotten into you?" he asked, holding onto her shoulders to keep her from running out the room.

Hermione stopped struggling and regained her senses. She was in her room, Severus was with her, and it was storming outside.

The parallels to her nightmare and the reality of that moment were not comforting. What if it wasn't just a dream, but a premonition?!

Hermione stopped struggling. Severus's grip was still firm on her arms. "Let go of me." She demanded.

"Not until you tell me what you were screaming about." He said in an equally stubborn tone.

"I had a dream." She said flatly.

Severus frowned. "So did Martin Luther King, but I doubt Civil Rights would have had you screaming."

"All right, it was a bad dream-a nightmare. Now please, let me go."

Severus frowned slightly and let go of her shoulders, though he did not move from his place before her. "I may have something that could help, there are calming potions relating to specific dreams. What was yours?"

Hermione hated him so much at that moment she could scream. How dare he stand there and offer calming potions after being so dismissive of her in the last few days?!

"I dreamt you were raping me." She said acidly, hoping to sting him with her venomous words.

Silence stretched for a long time. Severus's eyes had widened and he'd taken a half-step back from her. Hermione stood there before him, suddenly sorry for her cruel action, unsure of what he would do.

Would he start screaming at her?

Would he hit her?

Try to enact the dream?

Hermione felt very vulnerable then. Her wand was on the dresser; Severus stood between her and her only defense. He was bigger, stronger, faster and infinitely more formidable with magic than her. She knew that Severus was even strong enough to perform wand-less magic, he would only have to gesture at her to inflict some sort of punishment.

He was a powerful full-grown wizard, specializing in Dark magic, and at the moment she was just a girl in her PJ's.

Without a word, Severus turned and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning, Petra informed her that Severus had left the estate entirely.

"What do you mean, he left? Where did he go?"

"Master said he had to get away for a bit, miss. He did not say when he would be back, but I'm sure it won't be long."

Hermione felt dazed. "Okay, thank you Petra."

"Yes, miss. May I get you breakfast?"

"Hmm? Oh, no thank you."

Petra went back downstairs, leaving Hermione in her room. She felt sick to her stomach.

'_What the Hell is wrong with me?! I had a bad dream and decide to lash out at him like that when he's been nothing but generous to me?! Oh, God, what have I done?'_

They had established a delicate balance in their farce of a marriage, had she just destroyed everything?

Hermione was angry with herself for acting so foolish, but then again, Snape had been acting strange for the last two days as well-she'd been angry with him before he came to her last night, that's why she'd lashed out at him.

Hermione berated herself for an hour more before the idea came to her to check the journal for a clue as to why he'd been acting so strange the last few days. It was sneaky, and more befitting to a Slytherin or Ravenclaw than to a Gryffindor…but reading his journal gave her a valuable edge with him-this was the only way she could learn more of him and the treachery of it seemed to pale in comparison to what happened the night before, so why not?

"_He already hates me, it can't do anymore harm."_ She said to herself.

Hermione put on a favorite Muggle outfit of a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans-more comfortable and easier to move around in than wizard robes-before padding down the long corridor to the Master bedroom.

Carefully, she slipped in, trying to be stealthy as a cat-she'd learned plenty by watching Crookshanks over the years. The Master bedroom was as she expected it to be-dark wood floors, a king sized four-poster bed, high ceilings-very similar to the bedroom of Severus's quarters at Hogwarts, only larger. Beautiful, Gothic and ornate.

She checked the drawers of his bureau and under the bed; the journal wasn't hidden in the closet or under the pillows. Hermione was about to give up-no guarantee that he'd taken it with him when they left Hogwarts, after all-when an idea came to her.

Pulling the wand from her waistband, Hermione called out, "Accio journal!"

Instantly, Severus's journal flew into Hermione's waiting hands from behind a hanging painting on the wall. _'Wow, I wonder if he knows I've been reading it and that's why he hid it back there?' _she thought

Hermione shrugged. If Severus had been so worried about her reading his journal, then why hadn't he put a spell on either it or the bedroom door so that she couldn't get to it?

She turned past the pages she had read previously and came to an entry set about two weeks after they had gotten married:

'_This is an odd situation, but certainly an agreeable one. Hermione and I have been married for two and a half weeks, and so far everything is going well. We do not see each other often, and when we do it's very polite and civil. Aside from a tense moment on the 'wedding night' in which I think she assumed I was going bed her (horrid thought!)…_

Hermione frowned, remembering that night. What did he mean by that-"horrid thought"? She may not be the prettiest of girls, but was she really that unappealing to him?

She shook her head and continued reading.

'_I've allowed Hermione to sleep in my bedroom-as an insomniac I have little use for it-and I thought this was harmless until Minerva stopped by. She'd dropped by early in the morning, the day after the wedding ceremony, needing some rune stones and asked where Hermione was. I'd replied that the girl was still sleeping and a look came over Minerva as if she'd sucked on a lemon. She swatted me on the head with a rolled copy of The Daily Prophet…needless to say, the entire staff thinks I'm a lecherous pervert, but that's a step up from Death Eater, isn't it?'_

Hermione bit her lip. The image of Professor McGonagall swatting Severus with a newspaper was funny, but at the same time she knew she shouldn't laugh-Severus was given a harder time about being married than she had.

Hermione hadn't been hit with anything more than teasing remarks from her friends.

She turned more pages, going past sketches of various animals and half-finished potion recipes before finding what she wanted.

'_I asked Hermione if she would come to the family estate for the Yule holiday-as I had done for years. She was reluctant to come because she missed her parents. I crafted portkeys for them and sent the keys to London so that they may join us two days after we had settled in. I had thought this would be a good opportunity to get acquainted with my in-laws…how wrong I was! I knew from the second they looked at me that this wasn't going to go well. Dinner proved me correct, as I knew it would. No sooner than the meal was over did Hermione's father accuse me of the worst, her mother agreeing wholeheartedly. _

'_I'm a monster, a sneak, a bastard-just a select few of the terms bestowed upon me by Mommy and Daddy dearest. I had thought that I could escape the evening with their blows to my self-esteem (such as it is) but I was wrong again. Hermione's father gave me a black eye. Was I hoping for too much to think that was the worst? Yes! Hermione's parents think the absolute worst of me, and so does she. I heard it myself, Hermione promised to run all the way home if I were ever to 'force my attentions' on her. Like I ever would, even in my time as a Death Eater I hadn't sunk so low!'_

Hermione didn't know he'd heard them, she thought he'd been in his room at the time, not in the library. Oh God! That's why he'd been so cold, and after what she said last night…she had to talk to him as soon as he came back…if he came back.


	11. Hints From Malfoy

Author's Note: This chapter has a special treat, a visit from our dear friend Lucious Malfoy! Though we've never had any canon exchanges in the books or movies between Snape or Lucious, I've always thought that they might have been friends since before the whole Death Eater thing, like brothers who just developed different views on the war, and were able to remain friendly despite being on opposite sides.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione wandered the grounds of the estate for hours, her mind clouded. How could she have been so insensitive? Allowing her parents to go about accusing Severus of the worst, and she didn't do a thing to stop them!

Severus heard every word; surely he was out right now looking for a way out of the binding-if there even was one. Probably not, but after what she had done, Severus had to be devising a way for him to get rid of her.

She sat down on one of the large, decorative boulders that lined the gardens, and tried to think of a way to mend the damage she'd done. Very few ideas came to her, each more useless than the last.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight commotion coming from inside the house. She could hear the muffled voices of the house elves and men. Hermione came closer to the house but paused at the doorframe, trying to decipher the men's voices.

One was the deep, silky voice of Severus.

The other wasn't quite as deep, but certainly commanding and perhaps a bit arrogant.

Hermione poked her head into the doorway to see Severus with none other than Lucius Malfoy!

Fear gripped her heart. Lucius was a frightening character-not only was he an amazingly powerful wizard, but also one of the most fearsome-surpassed only by Voldemort himself. He had made several attempts on Dumbledore's and her friends' lives.

Severus handed their cloaks to Jenny and asked, "Would you like a brandy in the library?"

Lucius seemed less evil somehow-but then again, he wasn't threatening her with his wand at the moment. "Yes, I'd love one."

The two men went inside, closing the door behind them. Hermione remembered that Severus had remarked something about Death Eaters coming to them, but she didn't think he meant they'd come on social visits!

She crept closer to the library door, careful not to be seen by any of his elves.

"…coming along quite well. How are you and your little Missus getting along?" She could hear Lucius ask.

"Not as well as I'd hoped." Severus replied. Hermione was worried about what he might tell Malfoy, but at the same time she wanted to hear how he felt about her and their situation.

Reading the journal was no contest to hearing it from his lips.

"Don't tell me she was the one to give you that bruise," Lucius asked, his voice dripping with mockery.

"No, she didn't. It was her father, actually."

"Her father?"

"Yes, I invited her parents over here for Yule. They stayed for less than a day and the time they were here they made no secret of what they thought of me." Severus sighed.

"And that is?"

"A lecherous, conniving bastard. You know, the usual."

Lucius set down his drink and started pacing, anger etched on his face. "That's the problem with Muggles, Severus! They don't understand our ways and what's worse is they think they can just waltz into the magical realm whenever they please and tell us what's what. It makes me sick!"

Severus smiled, "Their presumption does astound me at times."

"I don't know why you didn't just help us kill Dumbledore when we had the chance-he's the reason Hogwarts is so overrun by the half-breeds and Mudbloods. You probably had a million chances to rid us of him, but you had to let your loyalties lie with that old fool." Lucius growled bitterly.

"Oh, Lucius, don't be a sore loser. Dumbledore saved my life after Voldemort tried to kill me. I couldn't let any harm come to him after that. Sorry, but I stand by my choice."

"Your loyalty to Dumbledore has led to the downfall of our beloved Hogwarts, that I can forgive; it's just a school after all, only one of a thousand. But look where it's gotten _you_, Severus. Forced to marry a Mudblood Gryffindor whose parents seem to think they can get away with throwing punches in your house."

Severus sipped his drink as Lucius sat down again and he let out a short, bitter laugh. "It didn't help that they made her promise to run all the way back to London if I so much as laid a hand on her."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Well that's a classically stupid Muggle thing to do! Telling her to run from your touch this late in the marriage, it's too ridiculous…"

Severus sighed heavily, Lucius looked at him strangely. "Wait, do you mean to say that you haven't…?"

"Well of course not! She is a student-" Severus began, but Lucius cut him off.

"If I have been informed correctly, Severus, she _was_ a student of yours, but dropped out of your classes over two years ago. Am I right?"

"That does little to change matters." Severus said sulkily.

"She's your _wife_, Severus."

"We've managed to make this marriage work without involving anything other than a civil sort of understanding. She sleeps in my bedroom at Hogwarts, alone, and nothing has to come of it."

Lucius set down his near empty glass and leaned forward. "Well that has to change soon, Severus." He said earnestly.

"What do you mean?" Severus's brow was furrowed.

"You haven't gotten the notice yet, have you?" Lucius asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"What notice?"

"As much as I hate to miss the look on your face, I'll let you find out for yourself." Lucius said, failing horribly at hiding his delight in Severus's ignorance.

"It must be big," Severus remarked.

"We'll let Hermione be the judge of that." He downed the last of his drink and stood up. "I must go now, Severus. There are demons to conjure and laws to break."

"Business as usual, eh, Lucius?"

Lucius smiled. "You could say that. Goodbye Severus."

"Goodbye Lucius."

Malfoy took a few steps away and then vanished from sight, disappearing out of the room completely. Hermione was dumbstruck. What the Hell had she just witnessed?

Severus Snape inviting Lucius Malfoy over for tea and crumpets?! The world was going mad, she decided as she went up to her room.

Once she was in her room, Hermione flopped on the bed and screamed her frustration into a pillow-Snape had revealed a lot to her, even though he didn't know it. She felt infinitely guiltier and knew that she had to do something.

Maybe if they sat down and talked-she could explain that she had only relented to her mother's pleas to ease her mind and that she wouldn't run from the magic world, she wouldn't run from him.

She could apologize again for her parents' behavior; maybe placate him with a gift? No, he'd see right through it, Severus was smarter than that. He would know if she were just trying to get back on his good side.

'_Why did I have to get assigned to him?!' _she asked herself again in a fit of frustration, _'He's so suspicious of everything and he won't take me seriously if I apologize. Stupid Slytherins, I can't stand them!'_

Hermione got off her bed and went down the hall to find Dolly cleaning some silver figurines. "Dolly?"

The elf turned to her and smiled, "Hello miss, can Dolly get you something to eat?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. But thank you, um, have you seen Severus?" she asked.

"Master is still in his library with Sir Malfoy, but he warned us all to keep our distance whenever he has Marked visitors." Dolly said, her eyebrows rising high on her face to make sure Hermione understood her point.

Hermione smiled. "I see, but don't worry. Malfoy is gone, he's been gone for almost an hour." She was going to leave it at that, but decided to ask, "Dolly, does Severus have many Marked visitors?"

Dolly shook her head. "No, only Sir and Lady Malfoy. Sometimes the younger Malfoy, but You-Know-Who was gone before he could get Marked."

"Thank you, Dolly."

The elf went back to polishing the small statues as Hermione went back on her way towards the library. Severus obviously had close ties with the Malfoys, and she'd heard Lucius herself: he knew that Severus was no longer on the dark side. Yet Severus had brought Lucius over for drinks and some 'guy talk'.

She couldn't imagine having Death Eaters over to her home after all that she had seen them do-it was bizarre. Hermione reached the double doors to the library and knocked.

"Come in," Severus called from the other side.

Hermione turned the knob and stepped in. Severus was on the far end of the room, perched on a ladder, a few volumes in hand. She'd caught him in the middle of alphabetizing some of his more…_valuable_ tomes.

He frowned just the tiniest bit once he saw it was her and not one of his elves, but being so far away, Hermione didn't notice. Severus said nothing, he only stared at her.

She shifted her weight under his scrutiny. "Um, good evening, Severus. How are you?"

The question was lame, and they both knew it. Still, it was a start.

"I'm fine, Hermione. And you?" he didn't move from his position on the ladder.

"Yeah, me too."

Silence stretched for a while more, and Hermione went over to the fireplace that was now slowly building flames. She knew that Severus had set all of his fireplaces to slowly build up whenever evening began to settle in. It must be getting late.

Days were short to begin with because of winter, but here at the Snape estate it sometimes felt that the days were cut in half.

"So…what'd you do while you were gone?" she asked.

Severus set the thick books in the proper order and made his way down the ladder. He skipped the last four rungs and quietly jumped down-his robes fanned out; he seemed to glide back down to the floor.

The library was very dim now; the fireplace and a few other low points of candlelight gave the only illumination. Snape came forward, his black eyes drilling into her. "I…what is that you're wearing?" he asked, openly staring at her outfit.

Hermione hadn't changed out of her Muggle clothes. "Oh, it's just some of my Muggle clothes. Jeans, a t-shirt, you know."

"No, I do not know. I am a wizard, I've only been to the Muggle world a few times and it wasn't to study their fashions. Muggle women wear pants?"

Hermione shrugged. They weren't having a real conversation, this was just meaningless small talk, but it was a start…sort of.

"Yes, more often than not, actually."

"Strange." Severus said. He moved past her and went to the brandy decanter left from his visit with Lucius. "Do you drink?" he asked.

Hermione had only drunk butterbeer, never any hard liquor; and brandy in the magical world was one of the most alcoholically potent drinks available. But she figured she could handle just a little.

He had seen her grow oversized teeth in her fourth year; if she got a little tipsy she wouldn't be horribly embarrassed.

"Um, yes, thank you."

Severus nodded and poured her a glass, and then one for himself. He handed the glass to her and sat down in one of the leather wingchairs. Hermione sat down across from him and took a sip.

The alcohol was bitter and burned her throat, but she didn't let her distaste for it show.

"Do you like it?" he asked, studying her.

"Yes, it's lovely." She responded, lying through her teeth.

"Good."

They drank in silence for a little longer, but Hermione was uncomfortable. Severus was too quiet, too…introspective. Usually they'd chat, but what had happened the night before hung over them like a great black cloud.

Hermione gulped down the last of her drink, wincing at the taste, but hoped it'd give her the courage to bring up the subject she knew that Severus was mulling over.

"Would you like some more?" Severus asked, reaching for the bottle.

"No, no thank you. I'd like to apologize for what happened last night." Hermione declared. "It was cruel an-"

"But it was true." Snape said quietly.

"What?"

"It was true, what you told me you dreamt."

Hermione shifted in the chair. "Well, yes."

"Then you have nothing to apologize for. I asked you why you were screaming, and you told me."

"No, I said it to hurt your feelings because I was angry." Hermione said, trying to explain.

"You didn't have a disturbing dream of us together?"

"No, I did."

"And the thought of me caused you to cry out like that?"

Hermione was getting irritated at all of his questions, "When you were raping me in the dream, yes!" she blurted out in anger.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And what if I hadn't been? What if it had been…of mutual consent?" he asked, purposefully asking her a most embarrassing question.

Hermione's eyes were wide, she suddenly felt as if the whole of Hogwarts was watching her. She felt exposed and vulnerable-she hated him for it.

Still, though he was trying to embarrass her this way, the topic had never come up between them. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, Lucius mentioned something earlier today. I'm not sure what he was getting at, but I know we'll find out soon enough. He mentioned something about notices from the Ministry and you know how they love to help their faithful citizens."

Hermione nodded and swallowed anxiously. The Ministry had 'helped' her into this marriage.

"So, please refer back to my question. Should the event come up, what are your thoughts on it?"

Hermione's body pulled her mind in two directions: one towards her little girl self, the one that immediately became uncomfortable and defensive at the mere mention-the very _idea_ of a physical encounter.

Get away from me, don't touch me, no, leave me alone, I don't want to 

The other was her hormonal teenage self. The part of her that longed for a mate, the part of her that kept noticing how alluring Severus's voice sounded, how inviting his bed had felt on their wedding night.

_Speak to me softly, don't rush me, take your time, you must show me what to do_

Hermione swallowed. "I'm…not sure." She said. It was the truth: despite spending this much time with him, she still didn't really _know_ Severus, and wasn't quite sure what to make of him yet.

Severus nodded. "Neither am I. As pleasant as I find you to be, as a companion, I don't know what to make of you as a lover." His voice caressed the last word, causing Hermione's eyes to flutter under his spell for a moment, and a pleasant chill to run up and down her body.

"What are we going to do?"

"As I said, I'm not sure. Perhaps we'll know when the time comes. Though, from what Lucius implied, that time may come sooner than we expect."


	12. The Night

For once, a Malfoy didn't lie. Not two days after Lucious's visit to the Snape estate, both Hermione and Severus received notices from the Ministry of Magic.

After their talk in the library, they were able to rebuild what they had lost during her parents' unpleasant visit. They resumed their companionship in Severus's small lab at the back of the house, she assisting him with the various potions while he gently instructed her. They continued reading together in the library, eating meals made by his elves and carrying on long discussions lasting well into the late evening.

At the end of the night, however, they would each go off in different directions to their respective bedrooms.

That would soon change.

Hermione and Severus had spent most of the day taking inventory of his store of ingredients; he'd intended to take her with him when he went into town for shopping the next day. Perhaps then he'd have bought her a token of some sort, but they never got the chance.

They'd both went off to freshen up before dinner. Hermione came into her room and saw a scroll lying on her bed. Curious, Hermione opened it and began to read.

'Future Offspring of the magical realm…' 

It was the Ministry's conception notice. Fudge had mentioned something about "needing little heirs and heiresses" when the marriages were first announced, but she didn't think they'd make it a condition!

The notice listed the best dates, lunar phases, places and…ahem… _positions_ that ensured a child. Hermione felt sick to her stomach. Severus had mentioned the physical aspect of their marriage a few days ago, but he hadn't shed any light on what he actually thought of it. He was as unsure as she.

What were they going to do?

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by a bell tinkling in her room, reminding her that dinner was being served downstairs. She tossed the Ministry's notice into the flames that were beginning to crackle in her fireplace as she left the room.

Once she entered the dining room, Severus was standing beside the fireplace, with his back facing her. He turned once he heard the door swing shut and Hermione saw that he held his own copy of the Ministry's letter.

He saw her looking at it and said, "Helpful hints from our friends at the Ministry."

Hermione shrugged, "What does it say?" she asked, faking ignorance.

"Nothing intelligent, it simply explains…techniques that might aide conception of a child." He sneered at it. "I'm sure there's a copy of your own on its way here tonight."

Hermione frowned and quickly took her seat at the table. "So, they want us to…"

"Yes. It is not recommended, it is required. We are not forced to procreate, a child can come about later on in the marriage, but _attempts_ must be made within the first six months." Severus said as he walked behind her chair.

Hermione jumped once she felt his hands on her shoulders. They were warm and strong. He brought his face close to her ear and whispered. His voice dipped lower, a mixture of the sensual and the dangerous. Hermione felt goose bumps rise from every inch of her skin.

"I know you want no part of it, Hermione, but the penalty will be the confiscation of our wands, and all our power that goes with them. I want that no more than you." Her eyes fluttered closed, she was intoxicated by that voice, if not by his hands. She tried not to shudder as he smoothed her hair behind her shoulders.

Severus knew the effect he was having on her; he was in fact doing it on purpose, to give the girl some…incentive.

"The choice is up to you, Hermione, as is a woman's prerogative. But I urge you to…indulge yourself, if only once, for both our sake."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That had been a week ago. Hermione and Severus returned to Hogwarts after the Yule holiday, while nothing had happened (other than Severus's suggestion) at the Snape estate. Hermione's friends couldn't understand how nothing had happened between them-it was baffling!

"You spent two weeks over at Snape's house and you didn't even kiss?" Parvati asked Hermione.

Hermione went to her old dorm to see her friends and see how all their holidays had gone, and of course the subject came up. Parvati and Lavender had stories of surprise gifts and kisses under hanging mistletoe, and the rest of the girls all had similar accounts.

Hermione, however, told them all of her parents' disastrous visit and of the gifts that she and Severus had exchanged: Severus had found Hermione some lovely diamond earrings and she had found a fine silk shirt for him (in a lovely shade of sapphire blue, the first and she hoped not the last item of clothing that wasn't black).

"No, no kissing, nothing. We don't really…I mean we just talk, mostly." Hermione said lamely.

Ginny looked up, "Did you get those notices?"

"Yes…last week, but nothing's happened yet." Hermione said.

"They'll take your wands! You'd better make something happen, and soon!" Ginny cried out. She loved Hermione as she big sister she never had, she didn't want her to be sent back to the Muggle world!

"You say that like it's so easy-I can't just snap my fingers and have it over and done with!" Hermione retorted. "This is a really big deal to me, it's delicate."

Ginny sighed, "I know, I know, but you know what they'll do if you and Snape don't-"

"Yes, I know what'll happen, thank you. I've only been reminded about a million times so far. But it's…I mean, he's _Snape_, you know?"

Lavender turned around, "Yeah, our cranky evil Potions teacher. But try to remember that he's just like any other guy-they're all basically the same. Keep that in mind and you'll do fine."

'_Easy for you to say, Lavender, you've slept with a few boyfriends already before the Ministry forced you to settle down and marry! Whereas me, on the other hand…'_

Hermione didn't want to think much about it, but time was closing in, they had only a month left before the Ministry would get involved. There was only one thing left to do.

Hermione waited until the weekend, where they would both be unburdened by schoolwork. She had a house elf do her makeup to make her look older and she put on a dress that she'd gotten on her 17th birthday. It was dark blue, almost black, and was probably the most mature thing she owned.

Besides, Severus would never come near her if she wore her Gryffindor robes; he was already disgusted with the whole ordeal, no need to broadcast that she had been his student only two years ago.

She came into his quarters and found him by the fireplace, reading as always. Hermione had come in so quietly that he hadn't even looked up yet. She came closer and stood before him.

Finally, he looked at her. "I…Hermione."

She was happy to see that Severus liked the way she looked. His surprised expression lasted only an instant, but she saw it. He stood up and took a few steps back, putting the chair between them as he moved behind it.

His movement was languid, casual and not awkward, as she might have expected him to act. He was confident; Hermione was glad that one of them was.

Severus gave her a long look up and down, not bothering to hide that he liked what he saw. "Hello Hermione." He said.

She shifted her weight. "Hello Severus."

"You look very nice." He said, his eyes pausing on the wedding charm around her neck.

She felt uncomfortable. "Thank you."

"May ask why you chose to look so…alluring tonight?" he asked, purring at her. He was playing with her, he knew exactly why she had dressed that way, he just wanted to hear her say it.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm…" the words died in her mouth.

She coughed a bit and tried again, "I'm…"

Severus came around from behind the chair and stood before her; he ran his fingertips down her exposed arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. He gripped her hands. He watched closely as Hermione shuddered, her eyes slipping closed momentarily.

"Ready?" he supplied.

"Yes."

Severus sighed. "I wish I could believe that, Hermione. But you're not. Take some more time to think this through."

"I-but Severus, we can-"

"Yes, we could, Hermione. And then in the morning when you'd feel the pain of regret, it'd make things different between us. Uncomfortable. Awkward. It would destroy this…this companionship we've built over the months. I will not ruin it by taking you when you are clearly not ready." He said.

Severus left, and Hermione was confused all over again. She went into the girls bathroom and washed off all the eye shadow and lipstick that house elf Tilly had piled on a her face and took a good hard look at herself in the mirror.

She was a woman, but she felt very much like a child. She was confused and scared and very, very, nervous. But then, she wasn't alone, was she? She had Severus. He was an older man and he understood her worries. He had been very generous and kind-the exact opposite of how he behaved toward her when she was a student. He had already promised her that he would never hurt her in any way-that promise was meant to extend all the way to this part of the marriage, wasn't it?

Hermione took a deep breath.

They were both nervous and unsure, but that didn't stop the fact that they had no choice…again. To lose their powers would put them at risk, and they'd also lose everything else-their friends and place within the magic realm. Did her anxiety outweigh their mutual need for magic?

No. She'd do what she had to.

After five months, it was time to consummate their marriage.

She had washed off most of the makeup, but she stayed in her dress as she padded back to their private chambers.

"Serpent." She said the password and the door swung open.

Peering inside, she saw that Severus wasn't there. He'd left her earlier, but she didn't know where he might've gone.

'_Probably for a quick last minute patrol of the Slytherin common room,_' She thought.

Hermione sat down in his wingchair and poured herself just the tiniest bit of brandy. It still tasted bitter and burned her throat, but she didn't know what else to do. Besides, the alcohol might unwind her nerves a little. She didn't want to be completely drunk for her first time, but it couldn't hurt to be a little less…inhibited.

She set down her drink once she heard footsteps approaching the door. Hermione heard Snape on the other side declare the password and watched as he stalked into the room.

Hermione took the time to look him over.

Snape's face, while not conventionally handsome, had its pleasant aspects. He was naturally light-skinned, and he appeared so pale as a result of his onyx wardrobe. His hair was not greasy, it was actually quite soft, and at this point she couldn't imagine him any other way. Harry and Ron liked to make fun of his large nose, but Hermione knew better-she had been teased for her teeth and didn't want to become the bullies that had hurt her feelings when she was younger by teasing others.

She had always liked his eyes-they weren't black, but intensely dark brown with just the tiniest flecks of gold. He could probably see through stone with his drilling stare. Whenever he looked at her she felt like he could read her thoughts-it was unnerving, but not unpleasant.

Lastly, the physical quality that Hermione liked the most, the one she could _never_ tire of, was his voice. For all of Snape's bad qualities, his voice made up for them all. It was so deep and so sensual. Hermione was comforted by the idea that it would be his voice that would guide her through tonight's events.

His eyes fell on her, where she still sat in his chair by the fire. "Hi Severus." She greeted.

Hermione stood up to show that she was still wearing the dress for him. He looked at the dress, and then looked at her. "You have not changed your mind?"

"No, I haven't." she said.

Severus hung up his professor robe and came forward. Hermione was pleased to see that he had been wearing the sapphire silk shirt she had gotten him over the holiday underneath. It was a good color for him.

He seemed hesitant before asking, "Would you-ah, like to start here or go into my room?"

Hermione didn't know what to do. Going into the bedroom seemed a little too fast.

"I'd rather stay out here for a bit, I mean if that's alright with you." She said shakily.

Severus made a small smile, "Of course, whatever you want."

With his hand on the small of her back, Severus guided her back to the chairs and he sat down across from her. Hermione fidgeted with her hands and tried her best not to meet his eyes.

Severus watched Hermione fidget and felt sorry for her, she was extremely nervous.

He remembered his own first night with a woman. He had been older than Hermione was now, he'd been 21 when it had first happened. So absorbed with his dealings in Voldemort's circles and practicing the Dark Arts that he'd missed out on the things that other young men normally did.

Dating, for one. A girlfriend, for another. Friends in general were always in short supply.

It was Lucius Malfoy, five years older than Severus, who had introduced him to Verona.

She had been hand picked by Lucius for Severus, based on what he assumed would be to his young friend's liking.

She was taller than the average woman, though still shorter than Severus; she was slender and had tan skin while her hair and eyes were black as midnight. She was sent into his room while he had been researching through a large book, and for once Severus found himself preferring the company of another person to the heavy tome.

A breathtaking dark beauty, she had taught him everything there was to know.

Severus looked to Hermione and knew that it was time to pass on his knowledge.


	13. The Honeymooners

Author's Note: Tymberwolf, I hope you're happy!

XOXOXOXOXOX

Severus moved from his chair and drew Hermione into the bedroom without a word. She followed silently, relieved to have him take on the more dominant role in this situation. He had her sit on the bed while the fireplace came to life with a simple wave of his wand.

Then, he moved over to her. "Are you sure?" he breathed, tracing small circles over her arms.

Hermione shook physically, but answered with confidence. "Yes, yes, I-." Severus silenced her with a kiss. He slid his hands around her back and began lowering the zipper of her dress. He pushed the dress off her shoulders, and it fell to the floor, an unnoticed sheath of material.

Hermione felt exposed standing before him in her bra and panties, but knew that there was no way around the nudity required of them both for tonight. She pushed away self-conscious thoughts, Severus didn't seem to find her lacking in any way as he pulled her to his chest and kissed her neck. Severus experimentally tilted her head just so, and kissed her deeply.

Hermione turned in his arms to return his kiss, but he pulled away. Severus took a deep breath and willed his body to remain calm. He didn't want to take her roughly. He reminded himself that he must always be in control and move slowly, for her sake. Severus watched as Hermione's eyes glazed over a bit and she brought a hand to her swollen lips. She had kissed _boys_ before, but never a _man_. Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and led her to stand before him. Rather than say anything, he smoothed his hands up and down her sides to calm her.

Hermione moved to stand in front of him, her hands shaking as she unbuttoned his shirt, the blue shirt she got for him on holiday, and took it off. She threw it down atop her dress. She hesitated a moment after, then proceeded to his white undershirt.

For an academic man, Severus appeared surprisingly fit. Then again, playing a double agent against the Death Eaters for years on end would require a great amount of strength. Hermione raised her hand to his face, stroking his temples.

Carefully, she touched the side of his face before giving him a small kiss on the lips. She grazed her hands over his chest. Severus moaned, a deep sound emanating from his chest. Severus's hands smoothed up and down the length of her back, the tips of his fingers grazing on the edge of her bra straps and her panties. He wanted he to remove them, bare herself fully to him. He opened his eyes and issued this silent command.

She was nervous, no man had ever seen her naked, not since her father when she was a very young child. Severus was her first, in so many ways. Hermione's eyes never left his as she stood to remove the two remaining pieces of clothing from her delicate frame. Fear was present by the fidgeting of her fingers, but she remained calm otherwise.

Small, pert breasts were freed from the lace bra, soon followed by her naked sex.

Desire filled Severus's eyes and thoughts. He regarded Hermione's body and her lovely face for several long moments, and to his surprise and relief he no longer saw her as his former know-it-all student. She was a woman, _his_ woman. His friend, his wife. She stood before him, watching him make the assessment of her. Severus was afraid of what he might do if he were to rise from the bed, so he remained seated on the edge.

"I'm glad it's you," she shyly whispered.

Severus leaned forward and kissed her again, determined not to make Hermione regret her statement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione woke the next morning, sore but contented. Severus had not been in bed when she awoke, and there was no note to clue her in to his whereabouts. It was the weekend, so she knew that he could not be teaching…but then again, he _was_ Severus Snape, long regarded as a workaholic.

She rose up from the bed and put on her panties and bra before she put on her robe, tying the knot securely around her waist. Severus was nowhere to be found, and she was hungry. She could have had a House Elf bring her breakfast, but in hr own way, Hermione could be a bit old fashioned, and liked to cook for herself on occasion.

The kitchen was not far from the bedroom, only a few doors down the hall. Since she had moved in, it had not received much use by either one of them, as food can be conjured easily, or the House Elves would bring them meals. More often than not, Hermione would find herself studying at the kitchen table rather than eating at it.

Through the door and Hermione found Severus. He had made breakfast, enough for them both. He had been sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. His plate was full and still steaming, obviously he had just settled down to eat when she came in. Suddenly Hermione felt awkward and nervous around him. She hadn't even glanced at a mirror, she was sure that she looked a mess.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Have a seat, Hermione, I'm sure you're hungry."

Whether that was meant as a simple invitation to eat or as a lewd comment on what they'd done last night, she could never tell. Slytherins were known for their forked tongues, after all. Severus held her eyes with his as she fixed herself a plate and sat down across from him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, cutting to the heart of the matter.

Hermione swallowed her bite of food and blushed deeply. "I…um, no."

"Don't lie to me. What's the mater?"

Even after having eaten a little, Hermione was far too drained from what they'd done the night before to carry on a lie. It would be smart now to be honest, especially since they had been so intimate. "I just am not…used to, ah, well-"

"You were never this inarticulate in the classroom. Spit it out."

"I feel awkward, I don't know really how to deal with this situation. How am I supposed to act the next morning towards someone that saw the birthmark on my thigh? I feel embarrassed!" she said.

Severus nodded. "I understand, but you have no need to worry. I've been a many things, but a gossip has never been one of them. What happened between us last night was meant to stay between us. And there's no need to feel awkward around me, though I do understand."

Severus continued, "It's only natural to feel a little embarrasses, a little awkward when you have so little experience. You're my wife, after all. It's only natural that I should see you naked from time to time."

Hermione smiled. "How often is 'from time to time'?" she asked, feeling much of her initial embarrassment melt away at Severus's words.

He raised a dark eyebrow at her. "Well, as I'm sure you can imagine, I've not been in a serious, steady relationship since before becoming a Death Eater…and even then it was no great affair. As for how often, well, we _are_ still considered newlyweds, aren't we?"

Hermione smiled at his jokes. "Thank you Severus, you've put up with a lot these last few months."

"And will for the next many years, I'm sure." He remarked.

Hermione finished her breakfast and rose from the table, "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No, but your family is."

"I'm sure it'll get better with time."

"I may have to hold you to that." Severus said as he followed her back into the bedroom.


	14. The End

Author's Note: This chapter can be placed anywhere in the future for Severus and Hermione, whether a few months or a few years, that's your call. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope that you've enjoyed my story as much as I've enjoyed yours!

XOXOXOXOX

A dark figure that could only be the often-cantankerous Severus Snape made its way up the walk towards the large estate. It was his family home; generations of Snape had lived within its walls. Generations past and generations sure to come.

His wife was inside the great house, waiting for him.

There were times when he found it hard to believe that he, the sallow-skinned, hook-nosed, greasy Old Bat potions master had stumbled upon this bit of luck in his life. A marriage, a union that had come about by accident, had turned into something of a blessing for him. Hermione was a beautiful young woman, more than capable in her magic and constantly surprising him with her vast knowledge in all subjects, both academic and artistic.

She truly was a know-it-all.

Had it truly been her, that knobby-kneed girl in his classroom, all those years ago? The idea seemed ludicrous to him now. Severus held the small item in his hand as he continued the brisk walk toward the house. He had been in town to replenish his ceyleaf supply when he came across something even better.

"Master is returned, please allow Dolly to take your cloak sir," the House Elf pleaded once he stepped in the door. Severus shrugged off the inky black cloak, revealing a silk dress shirt in a flattering shade of emerald green underneath.

"Thank you Dolly," he told her, "Now, where is my wife? I have something to show her." Severus asked, the wrapped item still in his hand.

The House Elf nodded happily. "Yes Master, please follow Dolly!"

Severus obliged and followed the scampering elf out into the gardens. It was late autumn now, the air was brisk and the leaves that still clung to the tree branches were now bright gold and red.

Dolly ran out ahead of him in search of Hermione, but Severus had the height advantage and could see her already. Dressed in dark jeans and a warm royal blue sweater, Hermione seemed content to be wandering through the gardens, lost in her thoughts.

She turned at the noise that Dolly was making with her footfalls and smiled happily once she saw them approach. Severus gave a small smile and kissed her quickly on the mouth. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

He had left her in bed that morning so he could finish his shopping more quickly.

Hermione shrugged, "It was all right…what's that in your hand?" she asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow and unwrapped the small package. Hermione's eyes widened and she broke a large smile. "Severus, you didn't!"

"Perhaps it's too early, but I couldn't resist it." He said.

Hermione shook her head and kissed him. "It's a little early, but better now than never," she said.

Severus gently put a hand to her stomach.

"You won't be able to feel anything yet, I'm not even showing!" she said as she playfully shooed his hand away. Hermione took his gift, a jade carving used for the protection of the unborn, and grinned at him wildly.

He nodded, "I know, but I'm beginning to get impatient for the arrival of our child," he said.

Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow, "You're beginning to get impatient? Patience is a virtue, Severus, you taught me that, or don't you remember?"

He sighed. "Seven months is a long time to wait,"

"It'll go by before you know it. Do you want a son or a daughter?" she asked as she held his hand while they walked through the garden.

"I'd be happy either way, but I hope for a son." He admitted.

"Why?"

"A son I could teach to duel and make potions." He said slowly, as if he could see them in his mind's eye.

"You could do that with a daughter too."

"Well, yes, but if the child is a daughter, in addition to dueling and potions, I would have to sit in on tea parties and dress-up. I haven't changed my ways completely, Miss Granger."

Hermione swatted his arm, "Severus, please! You'd be a wonderful playmate for a daughter," she said.

"Until it comes time for her to be married, that is. Then it would be me giving our future son-in-law black eyes over dinner." He said with a playful smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Can you ever move past that?"

"You know I'm famous for the grudges I hold," he replied.

Their walk came to an end and they went inside. It was late September already, and the air was becoming more and more chilly as the day wore on. Severus didn't want to risk his wife and unborn child catching a chill on his account.

"Truly, Hermione, I will be happy with a daughter or a son." He said once they settled into the library. The House Elves brought in a light supper for them to share before the fireplace.

"I know…what if it's both?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

It took a moment for her comment to sink in. "Both…you-twins!"

A wild smile broke out on Hermione's face, "I went to the town medi-witch a few days ago, and she confirmed it."

Overwhelmed, Severus rose from his chair on shaky legs and swept her in to a fierce hug. He gave her a fierce kiss and then just as quickly released her. "I must go," he said, his voice carrying a jovial tone.

"What, now? Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To town, I will need another protective charm," he replied as he replaced the dark wool cloak over his shoulders. He turned to his wife with a stern eye. "Hold onto the one I gave you earlier and don't leave the library, I will be back very soon."

Hermione grinned. "Anything you say, professor."

Severus shook his head and left the estate again, thankful to see that the clouds had parted, and the night sky was clear. He could see the full moon and a star cluttered sky. For the first time in Severus's life, he was truly happy.


End file.
